Let The Dark Side Free
by BlakeTheDou
Summary: "You tried being a Hero… Why not let your darker side free?" Butters or rather Professor Chaos' words still echoed in Buttlords head. There was a certain degree of truth towards it. The time has come for Buttlord to explore the darker side of their game. Female Douchebag and T cause this is South Park. Warning there will be some shipping later on! (Most likely KennyXDouchebag)
1. Chapter 1

" _You tried being a Hero… Why not let your darker side free?_ "

Butters or rather Professor Chaos' words still echoed in Buttlords head. There was a certain degree of truth towards it. Also was the ceiling of this room always this grey? Random thought but it was a welcomed change of thought. A lot had happened but at least they weren't going to move again. The fighting had stopped, no more shouting, no more 'hiding' to a certain degree.

Now it wasn't that unheard of super heroes going bad? Getting up, Buttlord moved towards the mirror in the room. The face of a young girl with short dark brown hair sticking out slightly under her getup and brown eyes peering out under her mask were staring right back at her. Being as tomboyish as she was it was no wonder that no one really figured out she was a girl. Well not counting the fact that her parents more or less made sure no one really knew about her real gender. Also the school counselor knew but kept it under warps thanks to her parents.

All her friends thought that she was a boy still, or at least most of them she wasn't too sure about a certain heroine though. Not that she was complaining, but the name Douchebag was getting old. Was it that hard to call her by her name Blake? She wouldn't even mind being called Dou in short for Douchebag. Then again she wasn't sure how many knew her name since she was so used to give everyone the silent treatment and Cartman refused to acknowledge her name. It might be for the better since it prevented that fatass to complain about another girl playing with them.

A grin spread across her usually emotionless face. She was going to enjoy messing with him especially. A new super villain was going to make her entrance soon. This game was going to become a little more interesting. For a second she wondered how Butters er- Professor Chaos would react but it didn't matter she had a big reveal to plan for the day! She turned to her closet to find materials for her new outfit until her head jerked up with realization.

Blake turned away from the closet to rush to the kitchen looking for her medicine. She didn't want to risk losing her awesome time fart abilities, so she was going to willingly take her special medicine from now on.

* * *

Later that day...

Cross armed Blake stood at the roof of a random building watching The Freedom Pals having another argument with The Coon. She was now wearing a neon green mask covering the upper half of her face with black cloth sewed on to look like cat like ears. A green skull with cat ears was on the back of her black shirt (it was drawn by her). Her lower body was covered with black sneakers and tight green jeans, she didn't even know she had jeans like that until raiding her closet for good custom materials. Lastly to finish of the outfit she wore black fingerless gloves, (she pointedly ignored that they were glittery because of some silver strings in them) and painted green nails. Yes painted, Blake had had her mom helping out with that.

Now all Blake needed was a good super villain name. Buttlord was fitting for a super hero but not for a villain. Toxic Gas sounded pretty cool and it had a harass ring to it.

Also were the hell was Chaos. She had texted him about joining his side, all he had to do was appear and agitate the super heroes down there even more. Then again The Coon was already doing a pretty good job at that. The BS he pulled was not forgotten, after all it hadn't even been a week yet.

The Coon would actually make a good super villain. No one would be all too surprised to see him turning sides. Blake really was looking forward to all the new shit they all were going to come up with. Though she did feel a little bad for the others she really did enjoy teaming up with Mysterion, Wonder Tweek and Callgirl the most.

While being deep in thoughts the newly turned super villain did not noticed how Professor Chaos made his entrance with the lava he still had from their last adventure (Thank god he still had access to all the stuff he had bought). Trapping the heroes was easy when they were distracted. The Coons complains where the loudest instantly.

"What are you planning Chaos!" Wow, Blake really shouldn't be surprised that she could hear him even on the roof.

Laughing Chaos taunted them. "Didn't you notice one of your own missing?"

"What?" Human Kite questioned confused looking around.

"Who is missing?" Toolshed asked as the heroes exchanged looks.

"Where is Buttlord?" Myterion's gruff voice resounded.

The Coon was the first to lash out at Chaos, off curse assuming he did something to Buttlord. "What did you do Chaos!"

A chuckle escaped Blake at the same time Chaos let out an evil laugh. Time for her entrance…

Ready to jump down from the roof for a grant entrance… Blake climbed down the rain drain at the side of the wall to the fire escape. Once nearer to the ground she finally was able to jump down and still face planting the ground. Thankfully the boys didn't notice her, still engrossed into their argument about what Chaos did to Buttlord.

Dusting off and taking a deep breath it was time to appear, time for the moment of truth… er- betrayal. With confidence she walked up to Professor Chaos and leaned on his shoulder with one arm, giving the heroes a silent stare.

"Who the hell is that chick!" The Coon was the first to yell. No surprise. Blake blinked and kept on staring.

"Say something you stupid bitch who are you!" It was nothing new for The Coon to be a dick but she really didn't think he was that slow. Yes they had no clue that Buttlord was really a girl but come on! Wasn't she the only one always giving them all the silent treatment?

Also why was Professor Chaos so quiet? Glancing over she did see him staring at her wide eyed. Right, she only texted him to meet her not telling him that she was a girl.

"What the fuck is going on?" Super Craig commented still glaring at Chaos and her. Now how was she going to reveal that it was her Buttlord when refusing to get out of her habit of staying silent at all times. Blake blinked, damn she hadn't thought that far ahead…

"So this is how you choose for the truth to come out…" A new voice caught every ones attention and they all looked towards the source. Stepping out from the shadows of the ally Blake had come out earlier appeared the one and only known girl under the super heroes.

"Callgirl!" Toolshed shouted. "Wait what do you mean?"

Blake was contemplating to let a smirk show on her face but choose not to as she simply blinked at the female hero, waiting for her to continue. They looked eyes for a moment. This was going to be it. Blake new that Callgirl knew the whole time, she didn't know how but it was a fact they both knew. Luckily she didn't say anything until now.

"Buttlord changed sides." Callgirl said getting closer to the action. Confused "The fuck?"'s and mutters were shared among the heroes, before they all stared back at her again.

Professor Chaos seemed to have gotten over his shock as he laughed evilly again. "That's right! He has changed sides and is now my sub-" She rammed her elbow in his sides. A pained yelp escaped him before he continued. "Ow… I mean he is now my partner!"

"I knew it!" Coon yelled pointing at her once he recovered. "I knew that asshole was going to betray us! I knew it the whole time! See he is the real enemy!"

He was rewarded with a blank stare. Did they also figure out he was actually a she? Coon did call her a chick earlier. Maybe she should try to point it out more obviously, so she did a move she saw on TV that other bad girls did when not giving a fuck about what was said to them. She inspected her nails. Why girls did this she didn't know there was nothing interesting about her green nails. Oh hey if she scratched her nails against each other more she could get rid of the green color! Maybe she wouldn't have to use that stinking solution her mom showed her then.

"WHAT BUTTLORD IS A GIRL?" Looking up she blinked a few times. Apparently Blake had missed some real big moment of reveal judging by Coons outraged yell and the shocked looks she was getting now. Maybe revealing her true gender AND changing sides was too much for the boys to handle.

"That explains why I was not attracted to Buttlord." Super Craig added thoughtful and kind of unfazed. Maybe it was not too much for all the boys. Wonder Tweek and Doctor Timothy seem to take it well too. The others seemed to be just shocked and The Coon was a dick about it.

"FUCKING BITCH! YOU TRICKED US THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!" Had his voice always been this annoying? Because this was getting annoying, besides she had accomplished what she wanted. Motioning for Chaos that their goal had been accomplished it was now a good time to get out as she finally let a smirk play across her face. Professor Chaos seemed to catch on, despite the shock still being visible in his eyes but that was a matter for later.

With the Super Heroes trapped in lava Blake threw some fire cracker near Callgirl distracting the girl long enough so that her and Professor Chaos could get away. If needed she did have no qualms using one of her time farts to their advantage but that wasn't needed as shocked Super Heroes and an distracted Heroine didn't stop their getaway.

* * *

"So I knew you looked beautiful for a boy but I didn't think you really were a girl." Chaos commented as they made it to his base. Blake just stared as Chaos started to fumble around. "I-I mean it is not like you don't look beautiful as a girl too!"

Blake smiled, she really has gotten fond about Butters ever since they started playing Stick of Truth. She didn't understand why of all people Butters choose to be the Super Villain. In her opinion he was way too nice to really be one. Then again, he did plan on covering the whole town in lava.

"Anyway what do you think should be our first plan of action to spread chaos?" They stared at each other and Blake blinked a few times. "Yes, taking action to fast might be a bad idea. You just revealed that you turned sides. We should let that sink in to their heads before we pluck them into despair."

Sometimes she really wondered how they come up with these interpretations of her silence. Maybe it was the same way they understood what Doctor Timothy told then via Telepathy.

"We still should plan our next step ahead of them!" Chaos thought out loud turning to a white board. The plans on it were interesting and Blake eyed them with interest, a few plans seemed to be crossed out like flooding the town. Others had commenst like "the Simpsons did it already".

There was one plan that caught her eye. It was simple and probably enough to annoy not only the Freedom Pals but also the adults. A grin spread across her face as she pointed at it. It was simply and within their budged.

"That one huh? Not bad Buttlord, not bad." She frowned when he used her hero name but shrugged it off. Seems like she will keep sticking with it after all. Shame she rather liked the villain name Toxic Gas.

Fishing out his phone Professor Chaos contacted General Disarray to help them get the supplies. Their plans were going to start slow but pay off. Chaos was going to spread.

* * *

Finally free from the lava trap the Freedom Pals and The Coon looked among themselves. No one had seen it coming that one of their own would betray them just like that. The Coon might say otherwise but they all knew that even he didn't expect it.

"What are we going to do now?" Human Kite asked, still warping his head around the fact that Buttlord turned evil. "With the time farts on the evil side anything could happen now!"

"We can't let them run lose now!" Toolshed added. "There has to be a way to stop them…"

"And how the fuck are we going to do that?" Super Craig responded while rolling his eyes.

"W-we could capture them!" His trusty boyfriend, Wonder Tweek, offered. He was all twitchy still from his recent coffee input, then again he didn't really want to beat up the kid that got him and his boyfriend together again.

"We have to stop them!" Taking a moment Mysterion paused before adding. "Maybe we can turn Buttlord good again." He didn't know himself why he said that but he kind of wanted their friend back on their side. Maybe it was because they were the only once with real super powers.

"Timmy!" Doctor Timothy said out loud before talking to them telepathically. They nodded agreeing with him. They first had to capture them and then maybe figure out why or what changed their Buttlord to a villain. There always was a reason of why the good turn bad.

"Guys! Guys! Aren't you forgetting something very important?" The Coon intervened getting a look from the other heroes.

"What?" Human Kite finally asked after a moment of silence but regretted it a moment later.

"Buttlord is a chick! He- I mean SHE was the whole time! Don't you get it?!" They watched how Coon let out a sigh at them not responding the way he wanted them to. "That bitch tricked us! She good damn trolled us the whole time!"

"So what?" Human Kite answered arching an eyebrow and so did a few of the others. Yes it had been a shock that their friend had turned out to be a girl but who cared. She had been a pretty good hero and friend so it was fine in their books, besides Callgirl was obviously a girl too and she was a good ally to have.

"Come on guys!" The Coons voice was getting whiny at this point. "A chick Douchebag has been a fucking chick this whole time!"

"If it bother you that much fatass, leave!" Human Kite snapped before turning back to the others who agreed with him.

They all wisely choose to ignore The Coon now and kept discussing what to do now. Callgirl was a pretty good help suppling them with information on what the two villains could be up to know. She was even trying to see if she could track Buttlords GPS.

A new mission and adventure was awaiting their franchise. Though no one noticed The Coon leaving muttering how he was going to get back at that stupid bitch for tricking them.

* * *

 **Hi there! Finally I got brave enough to post a South Park fan fiction after having read so many without having even an account and loving the latest game. So yea I hope you guys will like it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night and after sneaking out a few hours earlier the three villains stood admiring the chaos they had caused. They had TPed the whole playground. This was only step one in their grant scheme. Their next step was egg the city hall. Then they would mess around with some other stuff along the way. These plans may have been small steps into chaos but it was all part of their bigger plan. Small crimes where going to lay the stage for the bigger ones. Tapping Professor Chaos shoulder Buttlord motioned for them that they were most likely done and should be turning in for the night before someone caught them.

Luckily she had thought beforehand to lay out some false trails in the Internet for Callgirl to track so they should have been fine for at least tonight.

But unluckily that wasn't enough to get all Hero's of their trail. Buttlord frowned maybe that special medicine was blocking her born powers a bit too much to lay false trails. But she still didn't want to give up on the time fart powers. Still right on her way to get home when she was alone, a thump resounded right behind her. There were only two possibilities she could think off that would cause that sound in the middle of the night.

Possibility number one would be that the branch of a tree she just passed broke of and fell to the ground... Which would be kind of creepy, but she didn't hear the breaking of wood just a thump and it didn't even really sound like a tree branch would make.

The other, more likely one, would be one of her friends er- one of the super heroes having caught her on her way home from their midnight crimes. She ignored that it was 2 am and she should technically be sleeping but at least tomorrow wasn't going to be a school day.

Finally glancing behind her Buttlord knew it was number two for sure. She turned ever so slightly staring blankly at the one behind her. Well she shouldn't be too surprised that it was him that found her first. She did kind of see him as one of the most cable heroes among her friends.

"Of all the ones that could turn bad I never expected it to be you." His gruff voice resounded over the empty streets. She just blinked. Even with becoming evil she wasn't going to just become vocal.

"You have nothing to say to that? I hoped you would at least offer an explanation." The cape was now shadowing his face as he looked down in... Was that disappointment? Buttlord blinked shouldn't they know better than to expect her to suddenly talk. Well to be honest there was that one moment she did say something but that was in their last game.

Also had she remembered to feed her goldfish today? Even if it was a boring pet it was her responsibility. So had she feed it? Maybe she could make that boring fish a Minion like Butters had done with his hamster.

"It is not too late to change sides again." Wait what? She really should try to put a stop to these random thoughts distracting her. Buttlords attention turned back to Mysterion. "All you did where minimal crimes, it is not too late. Come back to the Freedom Pals."

Buttlord gave him a blank 'Seriously?' look and arched an eyebrow.

"If that is your answer then you leave me no choice!" Now that was something she was familiar with. A grin played across her face before she got ready to fight. Was it her or did she show more emotions on her face since becoming a villain, maybe it was because she was getting a new challenge this way.

Anyway the two lashed out at each other! Kicks and punches were exchanged and Blake for once was really happy. It seemed that being a girl didn't change anything after all Mysterion wasn't holding back that was what she thought at least.

Their fight ended with both of them staring at each other. They both had their fair share of hits yet it seems like a draw. She did look a little worse than Mysterion but she shrugged it off. Because both knew she could have won this if she used her time farts. But for some reasons Buttlord couldn't bring herself to use them. Maybe she did still feel guilty for betraying the Freedom Pals.

Wait super villains don't feel guilty! Shaking her head she blinked once more staring at the hero before her and again blinked a few times more.

"This time may have ended in a draw but be prepared next time I won't go easy on you again! This is just a warning Buttlord!" Waving his cape around him Mysterion disappeared into the night and Buttlord blinked once more, in confusion this time.

He was holding back? Oh that was rich from them! If he really hadn't fought her seriously she was going to teach them to take her seriously. But first she got to get home before her parents would notice and ground her.

* * *

The next morning didn't start as she hoped for. Though hearing the TV down stairs with the morning report about the TPed playground was good, the following glance in the mirror was probably a bad idea. Looks like Buttlords fight with Mysterion left a pretty obvious blue eye. If the fight had left marks with her than she was pretty sure Kenny had probably gotten some too. Well that was bad, luckily she could cover it with her villain mask. And with her mom's make up she could cover it up for school tomorrow. There was no need to make her friend Kenny feel guilty because of a little fight between villains and heroes.

Her phone peeped and Blake spared a moment to look at it. There was a message from Butters and she grinned. What evil scheme did he come up with for today? But first she should feed her fish. So after sprinkling some food pallets into the goldfish glass she unlocked her phone to check the message Butters had send.

\- Dad grounded me. I won't be able to play today. – Butters -

Well shit. No planning with Professor Chaos today then. For a moment Blake thought about texting General Disarray to see if he had time but that kid didn't even give her his number. Besides she was sure if she wanted to hang out with that kid alone without Butters around. So now Blake was lost on what she should do for the day. So far the other guys had always given her some quest to do over the day.

Well she couldn't just walk up to her other friends while playing super heroes. She did betray the franchise. Moving to sit at her computer Blake rested her head against the table. What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?

Each time Blake repeated the question in her head she thumped her head against the table. Maybe going bad wasn't the best decision after all. If she had known that things would get boring whenever Butters was grounded she would have chosen to stay good.

No wait she shouldn't go back on her decision. That still didn't change how bored she was getting right now! Maybe she could make some plans for stuff they could do. She did kind of think about dismantling some street signs for the heck of it and place them where they make no sense. Some Morrish did use them as axe replaces in their previous game anyway.

Plus she wanted the boys to take her seriously. She would have to come up with something real good that would keep them on their toes. Where were those dumb governmental plans and schemes when you actually needed them?

Her head lay still on the table as she stared blankly at her fish ideally swimming from left to right and right to left, sometimes even in a circle. There has to be something she could do. What do other super villains usually do besides planning on how to doom the world or cause mayhem?

Suddenly her phone peeped once more getting her attention. Sitting up Blake blinked curious as to who would text her. Being optimistic it might have been Butters telling her he found a way out of being grounded… or not.

It was an anonymous message, the number of someone she had not met yet. That left the question on how the hell they had gotten her number. If her parents knew they would probably arrange for her to get a new phone in not even a day.

Blake just shrugged as she opened the message anyway and once again she blinked a few times at what she was reading. Huh looked like there was someone out there that wanted to meet her.

\- I will tell you how to mess with certain children. Meet me at the following address… -

Looks like there was something to do after all! A grin spread across Blake's face as she jumped up and hurriedly changed into her villain outfit. Now what was the fastest way to get to that address…

* * *

Buttlord was for once truly speechless. The lady before her was in a black case or something. Her face looked partly burned and she looked more out of it than when her dad was high on his special brownies. Plus that lady only communicated with peep noises.

She didn't even know how she got roped into doing a little bit of shopping for that lady, getting her some special stuff and stealing that lady's phone from some idiot sixth grader that somehow had survived the mess from their earlier adventure. How that one survived? Buttlord really didn't care. They were sometimes just nothing more than a pain and annoying bullies.

Thankfully Professor Chaos has given her the okay to use his Minions, so she didn't have to fight them alone. It was still a mess and difficult too, like she was all back on level one when she wasn't. Maybe she was a level one again! That would explain why the fight with Mysterion was kind of hard but not too hard… well then again he did say he held back kind of.

But after a few hours of sneaking around, getting the stuff the lady wanted and the phone back she was now trapped in this strange conversation, if this could be called a conversation. It was more like Buttlord staring in silent and the strange lady making peeping sounds. Plus she didn't get the information the text message had promised.

Confused Buttlord looked from her phone back to the lady before her. Her strange case moved from left to right like it was supposed to show her pacing. Occasionally a peeping sound resounded. So she just watched that strange display for a while longer and judging by the constant of the peeping that lady was ranting about something.

"You have to excuse Miss Claridge. She has had a long day. Thank you so much for helping me out with taking care of a few things for her." Buttlord blankly stared at the nurse that had her roped into doing stuff for them and glared in her mind at that woman. That was the last time she would follow an unknown numbers message.

She eyed that nurse a little and did take note of the phone in her hand. Maybe she was the one that texted her from that unknown number which would make this whole thing even worse. Annoyed Buttlord left that place. The day was nearly over and she wasn't any step closer to figuring out what to do than before she was roped into helping that strange lady.

"Look up a boy called Trent Boyett." Her head snapped to the side as she looked at a boy she had seen before. She blinked a few times, her earlier annoyance disappearing on the spot. The kid looked familiar, hadn't she seen him just before they started playing super heroes?

She stared and stared and stared trying to figure out who he was. She had to give the boy some probs he didn't squirm under her silent gaze. Then it made klick he had been one of the Morrish that had invaded Kupa Keep and cornered Jimmy. What was his name again… Kevin?

"If you really are a villain now he will be of great help to you."

Buttlord arched up one of her eyebrows at that. Okey… so apparently she wasn't the only one evil around that Kevin-boy seemed to have something against her friends the way he sounded and provided her information. Or maybe he was still slightly mad at Cartman for excluding them.

Anyway it was time for some researches on who this so called 'Trent Boyett' was maybe she could even ask Butters er- Professor Chaos about it too. Also it was kind of strange how she got this information…

For now it was time to get home again. She wouldn't want to stay out too long again and risk facing off against one of the others again with unfinished plans. Also there was school tomorrow and Buttlord did not remember if she already did her homework on Friday, or not.

* * *

 **Welp this was the second chapter. I admit it feels more like a little filler but still hope you guys liked it. I am still nervous around this whole posting self written stories on the internet but it looks like some poeple liked it. I am guessing that is good?  
**

 **Annyway be ready because next chapter will have Blakes first day of school officially as a girl!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

When Blake went to school the next day she kind of expected it to be more awkward but it wasn't as bad as she feared it to be. Aside from the whole day feeling like her first day of school again at certain moments.

Classes seemed to be the most uneventful times as always as she listened to their teacher while sometimes paying enough attention to write down notes next to her doodles. Her make-up covered eye still itched from time to time and she barely refrained from rubbing at it. She didn't need any more awkwardness as there already was. Still she caught herself rubbing it slightly when her mind drifted off into lala-land during espacialy boring parts.

That aside it seemed a few more had gotten word about Douchebag being a girl. Rumors really do spread fast, at least it was a true one for a change. That still didn't change that having her true gender revealed made Blake feel slightly insecure about how a few things of her daily school life were supposed to go now.

Like break time. She found it boring whatever the girls usually did and honestly she wasn't even really interested in what they did. So like always she tried to play with the boys in the dirt, football, soccer or whatever game trented. Being a tomboyish girl didn't seem to matter. So when they played football she was glad that the boys did not kick her out of the game.

Well Cartman seemed to have a shit load of complains. Around 10 minutes of their break was just Cartman bitching about a girl playing football with them. Thankfully the others defended her so she wouldn't have to snap at him. Still she did give him a good punch to the gut anyway because 'Microaggression' was the best excuse given from their principal to punch the fatass without having to fear detention. At that moment it didn't matter if she was a villain or a hero in their game, she just wanted the excuse to punch the fatass.

* * *

Lunch was the time that was the most awkward in the beginning. Especially when she didn't know what to do because at first she didn't even know where to sit. After all playing and eating were too different matters. During lunch everyone talked with each other about certain topics and she wasn't sure if anyone wanted her around for that now. She did hear some kids whisper around about the rumor of her gender.

So Blake was sure that she couldn't just walk over to her usual seat by the boys yet going simply over to the girls table didn't feel right either. She stood there for a moment with her tray in hand thinking about what to do. Wendy had called out to her and wanted to know if she wanted to sit with the other girls for a change. She even had called her by her name Blake. First time that ever happened in South Park but at least she knew that her name was kind of known, maybe? Yet Blake was pretty sure that the majority of the people she knew would keep calling her either Douchebag or New Kid.

She had been about to go over to the girls tables until Butters had called her over. Blake had blinked at that for a moment. It had taken her a moment to register what Butters had wanted from her. But when she did, she speared each of the boys a quick glance they all looked like they were waiting for her to sit with them. Also she did feel like Kenny's eyes narrowed down on her but she wasn't too sure, his parker made it hard to see stuff like that sometimes.

Giving Wendy an apologetic smile, she noticed the other girls giving her a certain look but she ignored it. So Blake had then wandered over to the boys and set next to Butters in the seat in front of Eric. She had smiled at the blond next to her before turning to her food. She munched on an apple while listening to the boys talking about the new movie currently showing. It did sound interesting and Blake wouldn't mind watching it with the others.

Eric was glaring at her the whole time but she ignored it. Blake did try to kick him under the table but she sadly didn't have enough reach for that and using her time pause fart just to punch him again seemed a little to patty. So she just ignored him. It was kind of a relief that Butters involved her into a one sided conversation, it made it easier to ignore the jerks glaring.

"So everyone seems to be really taken with this new movie. What do you think New Kid?" Well at least Butters wasn't calling her Douchebag. She still smiled to his question.

"Do you want to see it… uhm like later?" Butters paused for a moment his eyes nervously looking around. "L-like after… you know?"

Blake blinked. It took her a moment to understand what Butters had meant but once she did she smiled again and nodded. Watching a movie after some good worked out crimes sounded good. Hey maybe they could invite some of the others too. Craig, Jimmy and Token sounded like they wanted to see it soon.

Neither of the two noticed that one or two of the others had caught a few bits of their one-sided conversation. Nor did the two notice certain individuals staring at them until one spoke up.

"Hey Douchebag can I ask you something?" Blake blinked looking up to see Craig watching her with a blank stare as if trying to figure out something about her. She stared back tilting her head a little, willing him to understand that he could ask away his question.

"So you're born a girl right?" She nodded feeling just a little bit uncomfortable also she did notice that by now it seemed like the other boys where trying to not make it to obvious that they were listening in. Craig nodded furrowing his eyebrows for a moment before his next question.

"Are you a trans?" Blake blinked a little bit stunned. With all the things happening she did not expect that question. Still she shook her head. Blake my admit to be really tomboyish and to prefer to do a lot of stuff boys did instead of girly stuff but she was not trans. She was still proud to be a born girl even with her boyish hairstyle (she stoped counting how many times people told her she needed a proper hair cut) and love for hoodies. Plus it wasn't her choice that she had to hide her gender for the bigger part of her life so far.

"Craig, why are you even asking that?" Kyle piped up, curious yet wanting to prevent Blake from getting into an uncomfortable situation.

The boy in question just shrugged before turning his attention back to Blake. "Just wanting to know how Douchebag swings."

"That bitch probably has some freakish fetish!" Cartman threw into the round and for a moment Blake really hope that what he said was a Microaggression. Sadly it wasn't so she saddled with glaring at him and shooting imaginary daggers at him. A nice retort lay on the tip of her tongue and she itched to snap at him even if it meant making her voice known.

But Cartman was saved by the bell. She still glared at him and stayed silent. But in her mind she promised to get back at him. Her patience for him was running thin and the more he complained about her the more she was formulating a nice evil plan just for him.

* * *

"So I used Facebook to spread chaos but that didn't work out in the end..." Professor Chaos explained as Buttlord looked over the towns map to decide on their next striking point.

She did feel slightly sad having missed out on that but she hadn't lived in the town at that time. Now she did and she was included in their games. She wasn't going to miss out on any other future adventures hopefully. With her attention split between listening to Chaos and studying the map she suddenly remembered something.

Sometimes she really was thankful for her head having random thoughts every now and then. Fishing out her phone Buttlored typed down one single name on a note and showed it to Chaos.

"What is it buddy?" He asked curious before his eyes read over what she typed.

Buttlord blinked. Never had she seen anyone get pale this fast adding the fact that Chaos had gotten very wide eyed made her feel even more confused. If she didn't know better she would say that Professor Chaos looked almost scared maybe even traumatized.

"O-oh geez... W-where did you get that name?" Buttlord blinked. Was that fear she was hearing out of his voice? Who the fuck was that person to cause such a reaction.

"L-look..." Chaos started nervously, fiddling with his aluminum clad hands around. "What ever y-you do... Don't mess w-with him."

That was defiantly fear she heard in his voice and it sparked her curiosity. Now she really had to find out who that name belonged too.

Still she gave Chaos an understanding smile with a nod and turned back to the map. She was going to do some internet researches once she got home. After all Google was your best friend when you needed info, ignoring the probably thousands of pages she would have to kick through.

Anyway to calm her friend down she tapped the map a few times where the coffeeshop was and placed a tube of wasabi she had bought earlier next to it. The silent topic change seemed to do the trick as he tried to interpret her silent idea.

* * *

So after having spent the day planning some nice evil plans, which were in the end just a bunch of pranks until they could come up with something real good again, Blake now sat at home at her computer surfing though the internet. Her eyes scanned page for page with different results each time. She did find a few interesting things like two news articles of a boy called Trent B. having set fire in pre-school and gravely injuring a teacher. The second one seemed to be about the same boy setting fire again shortly after he had been released from the juvenile hall.

Blake blinked at her screen a few time, staring at the picture of a bond haired kid with a red west, something on his shoulders she assumed to be tattoos and an angry look. She had to admit he looked like a typical bad guy or bully. But Blake wasn't sure if she wanted a Pyromaniacs help. Yes she was a villain now but that didn't mean she was going to set the whole town on fire.

Still she wrote down the address of the juvenile hall he was imprisoned in and vowed to at least check him out in person first before deciding to fast on what to do. She did see a few interesting things like a Trent B. having beaten up a bunch of sixth graders. Maybe she could convince that boy to be her General… Paintrain?

The brunet shook her head. That sounded dumb. If she ever got a right hand like Butters she would have to think of a better name. Then again she wasn't sure if she even wanted a right hand. Shaking her head once more Blake turned her attention back to her PC and looked up some music to listen too.

Getting her bag Blake pulled out a few papers from class today. She still had homework to do, the only draw back from having spent the afternoon planning evil plans on how to spread chaos. She was pretty sure that Butters was most likely facing the same problem and maybe some of the others depending on when they decided to meet up for their meetings.

A silent sigh escaped her as she tried to focus on her homework, keyword being tried.

Her mind really liked to bounce around random thoughts. Like she was still curious about Trent Boyett or wondering about what her other friends were up to or how wasabi would taste with coffee before remembering that she doesn't drink coffee. But then her mind would go back to her homework and she wondered how the fuck that stupid math equation was supposed to result in x=-1.

She was about to give up on her homework as she got any number out but -1 as her phone peeped announcing the arrival of another message. The sound stopped her head half way on hitting the table in despair. Blake mentally thanked whoever saved her brain from the impending damage she was about to get from math homework.

Looking at her phone she found that it was Butters. The message didn't have much to it but it still caused a grin to spread across Blake's face.

\- General Disarray reported success. Operation Black Time can be set in motion tonight. -

With unfinished homework lying on her desk Blake jumped up and got out her outfit. She was sure that the super heroes won't expect them to act up during school nights but that's where they would be wrong.

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter for this time. The next one might take longer its only 1/3 finished kinda, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Btw the hair thing is from both games kinda, in Stick of Truth I choose a hairstail everyone in the game keept mentioning. Like one of Blake's dads first comments was "You really want to go out with hair like that?" Thus Blake getting short brown hair that looked like someone attacked with scissors mixed with bed hair. I really liked that one since it kinda didn't seem too boyish or girlish and I am kinda sad that I couldn't find it for Fractured But Whole.  
**

 **Oh and sorry for my poor english. I am not a native english speaker and still in the process of learning it (that process might never stop tho...)**

 **Anyway before I forget anything else I wanted to say: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITS AND FOLLOWS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The way to the bus stop this morning was normal or that was what Kenny first thought. It was subtitle, barely noticeable but the further he got into the town the more he noticed.

Small writings in black ink, some obvious others hidden. The news earlier had only spoken of the egged city hall but it seemed their villains were more active than they all had thought, though the egged city hall did get a laugh out of him.

The ink writings seemed to be something everyone slowly discovered. Then again not all were writings, somewhere just doodles. The skull with cat ears and the Chaos mask every now and then made it pretty obvious who was behind it most likely.

He shot a quick look over to Butters and Douchebag but they acted as always. It made him frown and he frowned even more when he noticed that Douchebag tried to cover something in her face, specifically around her eye, with make-up again. It was covered up good, no one would probably notice it but he would anyway. With his background Douchebag wouldn't have a chance hiding it with just make-up from him. He could always tell when someone tried to cover up visible injuries. It still made him wonder who did that to her and slightly angry too.

He reasoned his anger by telling himself that it was because of what he sometimes felt around Douchebag. She had always reminded him of his little sister and that caused the same urge to protect her, even more now since he discovered her true gender. Though he knew she could protect herself pretty good. Douchebag did choose Brawler as her first class and that with right. She could pack some pretty heavy punches if she wanted to. He experienced it first hand after all.

Kenny let out a mute sigh under his parker and pulled on the strings a little more. It felt slightly colder today than yesterday. His mind turned back to the writings and doodles. Now that he paid attention he noticed how many of them were around town. Even inside the school he found them. How could the two have possibly done this alone?

His inner Mysterion was channeled as he analyzed the writings his friends had now also discovered. There was a quick shared gaze and they all knew about what the meeting later today in the Freedom Pals Base would be about.

But he did notice something strange. Aside from the fact that a bunch of these writings didn't make any sense, they couldn't be done by only their two friends. There were different handwritings! Kenny's eyes widened for a second.

Of course! They had help! Professor Chaos had a bunch of Minions. That was how they had managed to cover the whole town in these writings, even when some of them seemed strange.

Well looks like someone was going out on patrol tonight. Even if it was just to confront a certain girl alone without the others knowing again. He was still going to convince her to change sides again one way or another.

* * *

Wendy stared at the pink envelope in her hands. A bright rainbow sticker was used to seal it shut and ensure that no one else had looked at it. She flipped the letter around in her hand looking at who it was addressed to and let out a sigh. There stood one single name without a last name. No one knew her full name. Instead they used the alias the girl was known with. Blake Douchebag.

How was she going to do what the other girls asked of her? Yes, she was the one that talked the most to Blake but did she really have to do this? Blake just came out as a girl they didn't need to push her more.

But Wendy knew what the consequences would be if this letter didn't get to Blake. She was the new girl in town and that was all the other girls really cared for. They were still slightly put off by a girl choosing freely to sit with the boys. So Bebe coming to her and asking her to give Blake the latter was more than just surprising. It might as well have been shocking.

But here she was waiting near the New Girls locker for her to appear. Good god did Wendy feel sorry for Blake but there was no turning back. Hearing footsteps the black haired girl looked up to see the person she had been waiting for. Wendy forced a small smile and waved at her to get Blake's attention.

"Hey there Blake, how is it going?" Wendy asked once the brunette was in hearing range and as expected she got a blank stare as answer. Quickly Wendy looked around and saw none of the boys around which was a relief.

Not wanting to waste any more time Wendy reached out and took Blake's hand. The brunette did blink confused and tensed slightly but it was ignored. The letter was firmly pressed into her hand and Wendy locked eyes with Blake, wordlessly telling her already how important this was.

"I know you aren't the typical kind of girl but this is really important." Blake blinked a few times tilting her head slightly and Wendy let out a sigh looking over her shoulder again to make once more sure that no boys were overhearing this.

"Look, this has nothing to do with super hearos or villains." Blake was now eyeing the envelope with mild interest. Wendy choose to interpret this as good.

"Just try to at least come once okay? This is important for us girls and now that you are part of this town you should be part to…" she drifted off in her speech, but Wendy tried to sound positive, she still wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"The next meeting will be on Friday after school." Blake nodded but Wendy could see that the brunette was not entirely convinced yet. But she knew there wasn't anything else she could do right now, she just hoped that Blake would do the right thing. Even if Bebe was her best friend Wendy knew that Bebe and the other girls could be vicious if things didn't go their way.

* * *

Buttlord glared. A scowl was on her face and right now she wanted nothing more than to scratch up that bitch's smug face that even dared to make a suggestion like that. But she didn't. She held back because if she really went and broke that fake ass nose in the middle of that clowned up face 1/3 of Operation Black Time would most likely fail.

General Disarray surprisingly had managed to get the start done. How he did it she still didn't know.

Professor Chaos was now working on his part too. Though she knew she had to help him out later because they most likely needed to visit the bank again, getting by as villain without money seemed kind of impossible nowadays.

And this was her part. Even if she had believed the whole operation to be a huge failure and never thought they would even attempt to do it, Disarray and Chaos had proven her wrong. So she had to fulfill her part, but that didn't mean she let that bitch walk all over her.

"One full year."

She flipped the bitch off, a more than obvious display of silent disagreement. Just to be on the saver side she intensified her glare a tat bit. Buttlord mentally grinned at seeing that smug face falter.

"Nine month."

Double flip off. She pretty much stole one of Craig's moves there by the looks of it. The bitch did look pretty pissed off now. Her mental grin got brighter. Buttlord really understood now why Super Craig liked that move. It was kind of fun to mock others like that and piss them off.

"Okay how about six months then."

Yea... No. Buttlord was still disagreeing. She crossed her arms and kept glaring. Maybe there was a work around and they could do the plan without her part. Whose idea had this been anyway? General Disarray? Or Chaos? Someone was going to pay for this.

"If you want the deal cooperate or leave asshole."

Her eye twitched, Buttlord took a deep breath. At least it was a good sign that her opponent's voice sounded pretty frustrated already. Signs for a better deal or at least Buttlord hoped for that. They stared at each other until Buttlord finally 'gave in' and held up two fingers.

"Nuhu!" A pointed finger was waved directly in front of her face. To close for comfort and Buttlord was pissed enough to grab and break it but it was pulled back before she could do anything.

"Four months." Oh hell no, she was not going to back down. Neither was the other as a growl was heard in her undertone. "Either take it or leave. Its four months or no deal!"

The glare stayed on Buttlord's face but after a solid of 3 minutes of just staring she gave in. Buttlords shoulders dropped and she uncrossed her arms, her right hand unwillingly reached forward to seal the deal.

The handshake proceeded. The deal was set in stone, no turning back.

Buttlord swiftly turned and left, still partly frustrated with this poor deal yet hoping that Chaos did a better job with his part. This all better be worth it.

"See you tomorrow sweetie don't come too late!"

Buttlord flinched and flipped the bitch one last time off before going out through the backdoor. Once outside she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a silent sigh. How the fuck did the fatass do stuff like that on a wimp? He made it look fucking easier as it was!

Buttlord didn't get the deal she originally wanted but the next best thing. Still how was she going to survive four months of that! Shaking her head she headed off while she glared at the ground. If this doesn't pay off she will find someone to punish for this crap.

A thud resounded behind her and for once Buttlord did not stop herself from making a sound. Her groan resounded from the dark empty streets. Of all the things that could happen she surely didn't need another hero vs villain showdown right now. Not when she was still frustrated and concert about other things.

But when Buttlird turned around to glare at whoever appeared, she started to blink stunned. Well she certainly didn't expect this.

* * *

The Freedom Pals exchanged victorious glances, as they looked upon the cornered villain. Mysterion smirked. Even though he originally wanted to go on patrol alone, the others had come along.

And now they had caught the villain well more like trapped with no ally. But it was not their fault the chase ended in a death end. Either way they had at least one of the two before them and could get some answers.

"Spit it out Chaos what are you guys planning?" Tupperware asked, his voice echoing lightly because of his get up.

It was pure luck that they found him. The Freedom Pals had been about to turn in for the night but then they had stumbled upon Chaos leaving the City Wok. That alone was suspicious enough and after a brief exchange they had gone after him.

"What make you guys think I will talk?" Professor Chaos retorted, it always did surprise Mysterion on how different his friend would become once he was in character.

"You will or we will make you!" Tupperware retorted, his arms moved slightly as if he wanted to cross his arms but couldn't because of his outfit.

"What was with all the ink writings, what was their meaning?" Human Kite was the next to ask, he had his arms crossed and eyed Professor Chaos skeptically.

"They were just the beginning!" And there was the evil villain laugh but something was unsettling about this. The Freedom Pals exchanged looks something was up. Usually when they had cornered Chaos he would get nervous and start to stutter, sometimes he even would blur out his plan.

"Just the beginning?" Toolshed repeated, trying to figure out how to get more answers.

"That's right fellas!" Professor Chaos confirmed, throwing out one arm and getting a hold of his cape that way. "This is just the beginning soon you all won't even know what hit you!"

They watched how Chaos warped his cape around himself and just for a split second Mysterion caught him looking at something behind them but before he could turn to see what it was a foul smell filled the air. The stench of death meat and rotten eggs lay in the air and distinctively even the sour smell of spoilt milk could be recognized. They covered their noses but that didn't stop their eyes from tearing from the sting.

"Well fuck." Super Craig voiced out what everyone thought as soon as the air was slightly breathable again and their eyes weren't teary anymore from the sting. Professor Chaos was gone, they had been so focused on him that they had not noticed Buttlord coming to his aid. Now they weren't any step further than before.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter for this time. I hope it is any good. The next chapter is already in idea form but not written down yet. I hope I get soon the time again to write it all down. I also started on my second play through and noticed that the the sixth graders actually might have been fine in the end but... yea my mistake sorry! Let's just pretent that Blake did not notice that yet.**

 **Still hope you guys enjoy reading this story! See you and thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blake ditched school. Without any spare thought she had just walked by the building. She didn't even look at it.

The brunette knew she was in big trouble once her parents found out but there was something she had to take a look at and now was the best time. Right before the school building was completely out of her sight, she gave it one last look over her shoulder. For a moment she thought about turning around and going to class but then she felt the sting on her cheek from last night and kept walking.

Blake hadn't even told Butters about what she was doing right now. This was part of her very own plan and just in case things went south, like she figured they usually go in south park, he wouldn't get grounded for that at least.

It was a long and uneventful walk. All the children were in school. Some adults gave her weird looks and she heard a few asking why she wasn't in school but she ignored them with her default blank stare in place.

So finally after a couple of hours walking Blake reached her destination. She looked up at the intimating building. The windows had iron bars and the door was made from heavy looking metal. A building made for prisoners.

Getting her shit together and clutching the notepad with pen in her pocket Blake walked forward entering the building. Just like in the police station, the reception was hidden behind panzer glass.

"What is a kid like you doing here, especially during school hours?"

Partly Blake didn't know herself it was kind a spur of the moment thing and partly she was surprised no one had dragged her back to school yet. She stared blankly at the man behind the glass for a moment before pulling out the notepad and scribbling down a sentence.

\- I am here to visit Trent Boyett -

"That kid huh? Alright then, little kid. Go on through security. The visiting room will be the first one on the right when you pass."

Blake nodded and went on. The security check was easy to pass but as she expected she had to leave her phone an keys with them. Thankfully she was allowed to keep her notepad and pencil as her way of communicating.

Once she entered the visit room she found it just like what she saw a few times on TV. A Table row with separated cabins divided the room in two sides. A heavy glass wall supported the fact as it was placed in a way like a see-through wall. A wall under the tables made sure that no one could snug anything under them to the other side. The table row itself was divided in small booths. Each one had an old fashioned phone as a means to communicate with the other side.

The brunette took a look around and noticed that no other visitors were around. She figured that it was probably because of the time she was here. So instead of standing awkwardly around she took a seat and waited. A bit nervous Blake toyed around with the notepad in her hands. Yes she may have wanted to check this boy out in person but somehow that idea started to seem dumb to her. Oh god what if she made a mistake and end up on that kid's bad side?! Wait time farts! If this ends bad Blake would just fart herself back to this morning and go to school like nothing happened. With that in her mind she nodded to herself feeling just a bit calmer than before.

A shrill noise was heard and brown eyes nervously watched how a heavy door opened beyond the glass. The blond boy she had seen from pictures was escorted in. Their eyes meet instantly and Blake could see the surprise and wonder in his.

The guard stood by the door eyeing his charge as Trent took the seat in front of her. Reaching for the phone Blake trapped hers between her shoulder and head as she readied her notepad while Trent simply held his in place.

"Who the hell are you? And why visit me?"

Blake blinked, staring at him quietly. She started to scribble something down but stopped when she heard him talk again through the phone.

"You're the new kid in town, aren't you? Shouldn't you be going to school like a good kid and not visit someone like me?"

A questioning look entered her face as she stared at the blond kid before her. Did she image it or was there a hidden undertone.

"Don't look at me like that. I have my own ways to find out what's going on outside of these walls. How else am I supposed to keep track on those fuckers that got me in here!"

Distinctly she heard the guard through the phone yelling something along the lines of "watch your language young man" but it was ignored.

Flipping the other paper over Blake started to write something down on her notepad anew before showing it towards Trent. She watched how he first looked curious before he scowled.

"Look I am not a pyromaniac if that is what you're asking! It was those damn assholes. They said they could put it out but didn't. And the second time was not my fault either!"

Anger was in his voice and when the guard reminded him once again about his language, she saw him flip the man off. She sniggered, feeling reminded of Craig but still nodded in understanding.

\- You still want revenge on them? -

"Oh hell yeah. These little shits are going to pay! Do you have any idea how many fucking fun adventures I missed out because I am here? I would have made a fucking awesome knight or super hero or even villain in those last ones!" It seems the guard was not giving up about reminding Trent about his language but was as always ignored.

Blake felt kind of sorry for him. She had listened to Butters stories about some of their adventures. They all sounded like fun and she could understand why Trent felt sad not having been part of that.

\- What about the sixth graders you beat up? -

"Look the assholes send them to stop me. So I had to get rid of them." He looked like a mix of being proud of himself and a little ashamed of what he did. "I call it self-defense but honestly who cares if these asshole sixth graders get their asses handed back to them."

Well she could agree to that. It still made her feel cautious. That boy beat them up alone. Blake was only brave enough to face them when her friends where at her side or she had help. Alone she didn't have much chance but to flee or find ways to escape. Her time farts were a big help in that regard.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She blinked and gave him a blank stare. That was probably answer enough as Trent Boyett chuckled.

"Let me ask a question in return." She watched him curious and motioned for him to continue.

"Why are you really here New Kid? I know this isn't some kind of charity thing. People easily forget that I am still around." He smirked, taking on a superior aura as if he knew more than he let one. "So tell me why a super hero turned evil would be interested in someone like me?"

Blake let herself smirk as she rested her chin on her folded hand, giving of a certain aura that even the guard picked up on from beyond the glass. The man was eyeing her suspiciously.

Trent didn't sound that mean as the articles and rumors made him look but he seemed to have a specific group of kids on his radar he wanted to get revenge on. Aside from the revenge part Blake started to like him a bit plus he seemed to have an interesting information network going for him, just what she needed to get her own little revenge and her own plan started.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The blond boy's voice resounded from the phone and Blake just smiled. She may not know who he wanted revenge on but she wanted to let him play with them. Maybe it was pity or maybe she just understood how it was to be trapped with no way out, but her decision about Trent Boyett was made.

* * *

Worry had spread under the Freedom Pals as they exchanged looks. Especially when they caught Cartman's smug face. School had been normal but they all noticed who was missing. Their teacher didn't seem to be bothered much by it but the rest of them were.

Douchebag had been missing throughout every class and even Butters had looked around worried. Even though they all acted like nothing was wrong in the end it was obvious that they all wondered what was going on, especially since Tweek said he had seen her going by the school building this morning.

Kyle was quick to question Cartman. He wasn't the only one thinking that the fat kid had something to do with it. But the jerk didn't give away anything just his smug look and his usual declaration with the not so hidden arrogant meaning of 'I am better than you guys'.

So their school day ended kind of with Kyle and Cartman making a bet on who finds out first what Douchebag was up to. Not that that was anything new for the two but Stan couldn't help but face palm while some of the others groaned.

"It's Coon vs Freedom Pals again guys." Clyde mentioned on their way home after making sure no one was overhearing them.

"As if that's anything new." Token added before looking pointedly at Kyle. "Only this time it's his fault."

"Shut up Token!" Kyle snapped still mad at a certain fatass. "You guys also feel like he has something to do with Douchebag not coming to class today."

After a moment of silence Stan spoke up. "You know maybe it's his fault that Dou- I mean Buttlord turned evil. I think she was pretty pissed with him for the whole kidnapping her parents thing."

"Who wouldn't be pissed?" Kenny added muffled as he played with the strings of his parker. He tried to make his worry not as obvious. She had seemed fine last night. Fine enough to help Butters out even though he didn't see her face to face.

"Let's just regroup later and look for her." Kyle muttered partly determent to beat Cartman and partly worried about their friend.

It was only a little bit later that the Freedom Pals were scattered around town. Human Kite had taken to look around town from higher places, though without Buttlord it was definitely harder getting up buildings.

Toolshed was seen around the neighborhood. Sometimes he would ask some passing adults if they had seen a kid with short brown hair and blue hoodie. Sometimes he would use Buttlord significant outfit to find out more. He was also in contact with Callgirl exchanging information. The female hero seems to be as worried as them but with a different reason.

Wonder Tweek and Super Craig were in the industrial part of the town. They were checking out the stores and other hang out places with not much success. Craig also partly tried to keep Tweek as calm as possible since the boy seemed to be twitchier than usually.

Captain Diabetes was looking around the playground and asking the little kids if they knew anything while Tuperware was aimlessly wandering around. Searching in paces the others weren't covering and Doctor Timothy was at their base trying in his own way to find her while Fastpass raced through the town.

No one really knew where Mysterion was searching but they guessed he might be looking in the shadier parts of the town.

And Mosquito well... His kryptonite had him caught up again. So while all his friends were out their searching for a girl that might be in big trouble, he was sitting in Raisins enjoying the company and eating some chicken wings.

Completely charmed Mosquito wasn't even aware of the text messages and calls his friends send around to share information. His focus was on the girls as he retold a slightly modified version of their last adventure.

"Oh wow that is so cool ~" One of the Raisins Girls cooed. "Would you like to have another round of chicken wings, sweetie?"

Not noticing that the girls were merely getting money out of him Mosquito agreed willingly his eyes trailing over his company. It was most likely a matter of time until one of his friends would come and get him again or tell him to get out of there. He did think about reporting that there wasn't any sign of Douchebag around Raisins but he didn't want to hear Human Kite or any of the others telling him off again.

"Hybrid dear, please bring us the chicken wings?" Despite being charmed Mosquito's ears peaked up.

"A new girl?" He questioned curios as he tried to spot the one they called Hybrid.

"Mercedes brought her in today. She is still in training." The girl on his right answered bored before taking on a sweater tune. "Why don't you tell us more about your great achievements?"

The girls question was ignored as he tried to get a look at the girl. Mosquito only got a glimpse of the girl as she brought by a plate of chicken wings. She didn't even spare him a glance as she just dumped the plate on the table and left again without a word. He sweat dropped at her un-raisins-like behavior yet something about that girl was familiar to him he just couldn't pin point what.

"Hybrid! You need to smile when you make contact with customers!" He heard Mercedes reprimand the new girl. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the new girl flip her off. Well that surely was one kind of a Raisins Girl.

"You have to excuse her." The girl on his right started, having noticed him watching the new girl. "Mercedes said she is a new type they are testing out."

"New type?" The hero asked curios before he reached for his drink, still thinking about why that girl seemed too familiar.

"Yea, it's a totally boring type but you would make anything look better!" The girl to his left chimed in, trying to boost up his ego with her sweet words.

"The silent wild type, I think Porsche got that idea from an anime." Suddenly it made click in Mosquitos head as he got his drink into his air pipes and started coughing violently. He hit his own chest a few times until he could breathe again. Relishing a little in the fact that the Raisins Girls were fussing over him before his eyes searched out the new girl once more.

He had to bring the others here, otherwise they probably wouldn't even believe him!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again I am sorry for my english, I am not a native speaker.  
**

 **I don't have much to say besides: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And thank for taking the time to read this! (For once I didn't forget to write this down.)**


	6. Chapter 6

School the next day had been kind of weird. Of course her friends had asked her where she had been the day before but she just looked at them silently and with a blank look. Her habit of staying silent really had it perks and over some time they all had given up, even Cartman. But then again there was one exception, the one boy who never asked that question to begin with and chose to stare at her throughout every class so far.

Blake felt weird with a slight touch of creeped out. It wasn't like she wasn't used to staring, it was like a trademark skill for her to just stare. But if one of your friends kept staring at you so intense that you feel like hiding in a dark corner away from those eyes... Well Blake wasn't sure what to think really at least she now kind of knew how the others felt when she stared at them like that, though she usually did that openly.

So during lunch she finally risked staring back. Her eyes meet his and suddenly his food was more interesting to him. She watched him a little longer wondering of why he of all people had been staring at her all day before she too found her food to be of more interest as hunger struck her and she took a bite of today's meal. She shrugged the staring of as the usual weirdness of their life.

Of course Blake wasn't the only one that noticed. A few of the boys shared glances over their friend's strange behavior. Jimmy chose to be the distraction as a silent understanding passed over the table, plus she sat right opposite him. So he started a joke filled conversation with the only girl at their table.

"Dude, why are you staring at Douchebag?" Craig hissed over to Clyde, making sure that Blake really was distracted and didn't hear them.

Clyde's eyes wandered over to the girl again watching how she silently laughed over a joke Jimmy made and not paying any attention to them. "I will tell you later."

"Do you have a crush on her or what?" Token joined in on the questioning. He shot a quick glance over to Blake who sat next to him and was slightly stunned at how easy it seemed to distract her from a conversation literally two seats to her right.

A slightly muffled "WHAT?!" resounded from Kenny. Kyle and Stan both looked at their friend curious for a moment. But they figured it was because Kenny feared competition. After all it probably was only a matter of time till their perverted friend would try to flirt with Douchebag.

Their attention turned back to the now wide eyed Clyde who denied Tokens question. So they missed how Kenny was now glaring at said wide eyed boy. The hooded boy definitely didn't like were this conversation was going to.

"You guys wouldn't believe me unless I show you!" Clyde whispered back poking his food nervously as he kept glancing over at Blake. His ears were tinted slightly red. Craig eyed Clyde once before he looked over at Blake, who still wasn't paying them any sort of attention, and then back to Clyde again.

"So you liked her when we still thought she was a boy, ending with you questioning your sexuality. But now that Douchebag turned out to be a girl you still don't know how to handle the whole situation. In short, you have a crush on her." Craig of handedly mentioned before he bit into his sandwich casually.

"Dude! How do you come up with that stuff?" Stan asked, partly impressed with Craig's conclusion partly wondering how much of it was true.

"So is it true man?" With Kyle's question the attention was shifted back towards Clyde who stared in disbelieve back at his friends with slowly turning red face.

"NO!" Well that denial got the attention of the whole table and a few others surrounding them. Blake tilted her head sending a questioning look around the table and then at Clyde. She did realize that something was up but wanted to give the boys their space like a good friend. If it had been important one of them probably would tell her sooner or later.

Interestingly enough Clyde's face turned a darker red and he rushed off yelling "FUCK YOU GUYS!" Blake blinked in more confusion as she caught Kenny glaring after him and Craig muttering a low "I knew it."

Letting out a mute sigh Blake felt a little bad for Clyde but shrugged it off in the end. Boys were still Boys and she wasn't about to understand them better just because she was tomboyish. Besides she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what got these reactions out of them.

* * *

Still with her thoughts about the events of lunch Blake stood in the locker room of her current work predicament. Shaking her head Blake focused back onto her task at hand of getting changed and somewhat dolled up. She blinked a few times at her mirror image and grimaced.

She pulled at the shirt she was wearing and then picked at the shorts or hot pants, either way she felt highly uncomfortable in that outfit. It was showing way to much skin for her taste. Grimacing Blake reached for the make up and started applying it, at least her blue eye did start to disappear and the extra make up helped hiding it better.

"Don't think we are letting you out with hair like that today again." Through the mirror Blake saw that Mercedes just like the day before stood behind her with a pair of scissors. And just like yesterday Blake turned around and crossed her arms to glare at the blond girl. No way in hell was she willing to get her hair cut by them.

"Look we can't have you walk around like… like that!" The head waitress pointed at Blake's hair in exaggeration. The glare stayed. The two kept staring at each other for a few more minutes, neither wanting to give up. No evil plan in the world could ever convince her let them change her hair style.

"Fine! No hair cut then but you won't get around straightening your hair this time!" Mercedes finally gave in but she still glared at Blake. The brunette on the other hand smiled at that small victory but then grimaced again when she noticed the hair straightener in the other girl's hands.

"Don't worry sweetie! You will love the new look! I will add some extensions." Blake highly disagreed but couldn't do anything as she was forced to sit down and let the other girl work on her hair. She did keep an eye out for any hint of hair being cut.

"You will be serving customers today to." Mercedes frowned for a moment as she pinned down a short strand of hair that refused to stay in place. "The type we created for you, Hybrid, seems to get a liking from the customers slowly. You still need to smile more at them!"

Blake rolled her eyes, there was no way she would change her blank look around their customers. The brunette knew perfectly that today would end up just like the day yesterday. She was going to flip off Mercedes and the other girls whenever they gave her a reason too and ignore all the boys and their damned comments.

Just as Mercedes was about to give her more instructions on today's work the door opened and Lexus peaked in. She looked back out for a moment and seemed slightly unsure. Blake watched her through the mirror with curiosity, partly she hoped that it was about the Raisins part of the deal but she knew that it was way too soon for that.

"Uhm Mercedes dear…" The red head started. "There are customers that are asking for Hybrid."

"What already?!" Somehow the surprise in the blond girl's voice made Blake feel slightly offended. Not that she cared for her popularity with the customers, but was it that strange for boys to actually take a liking to her? Then again it did feel slightly unreal for Blake too.

* * *

"Clyde why are we here?" Kyle asked as he sat down next to Stan at their table. Kenny was looking around fascinated and interested in any girl they passed, while Craig and Tweek looked like they would like to be anywhere but here. Token and Jimmy on the other hand seemed to like what they saw and as far as Kyle could tell Stan looked close to having a panic attack due to him fearing that Wendy would misunderstand this.

"Dude, we have better things to do than…" Craig looked around gesturing with his hands around. "…this."

"I told you earlier! You have to see this!" Clyde pressed on as he waved over one of the waitresses. "Hi is Hybrid around? We would like her as our waitress?"

"Y-you want her to serve you guys?" The Raisins Girl looked surprised for a moment before she smiled sweetly at them. "I will see what I can do."

"W-w-who is H-h-hybrid?" Jimmy asked curious.

"Just wait!" The boys shared an unconvinced look.

"Look man if Wendy finds out I was here I am screwed." Stan started and looked towards the exit. "If we are just here so you can proof that you don't have a crush on-"

"I do NOT have a crush on Douchebag!" Clyde cut in and glared at the others. "Look guys I know you wouldn't have believed me if I just told you. So I had to bring you guys here."

"Hybrid will be here for you guys in a bit can I bring you guys anything to drink in the mean time?" A red haired girl told them and winked over at Craig. Said boy rolled with his eyes and reached over to Tweek to keep the blond boy calm.

"Everyone okay with lemonade? Yes, okay good. One round of lemonade, please." Clyde told the girl without even waiting for an answer for an answer. Once the other girl left again he looked around the room eyeing every girl. Once again the other boys shared a look, silently debating on how to get out of this.

But then just as Kyle was about to stand up, a thud resounded and they all looked towards the end of the table were Jimmy and Token sat. It took a moment for the boys to recognize who was serving them their drinks but when they did they gaped. Their waitress on the other hand seemed to not pay attention to them at all, she didn't even look at them.

"See! Do you understand why I had to show you guys?!" Clyde hissed to the others watching how 'Hybrid' set down glass after glass from her tray. There were only mute nods until finally someone managed to speak again it was muffled but everyone understood clearly what was said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kenny yelled through his hood, being the first one to regain his speaking ability.

"D-d-d-d-douchebag?" Jimmy stammered out and for once it was the shock that caused his stutters.

The girls head snapped up and the boys stared even more. There right in front of them was Douchebag. Her hair that was usually all over the place was straightened out and some blond extensions were waved in. Red lipstick and rosy face powder brought out a rather mature look the boys weren't used to while the green eye shadow added something dangerous to her new look.

Douchebag just stared back at them shocked before her face retained her blank look again. She stared for a moment at them and finished placing all drinks on her tray on the table. She stared at them for a moment and after a quick glance over her shoulder she fished out a Raisins Notepad signally that she was ready to take their order.

"Dude what are you DOING here?" Stan asked confused, though he had out his phone and was texting Wendy asking if she knew about this. He completely forgot about his fears of her finding out he was in Raisins.

The girl just blinked a few times, not answering their question. Instead she lifted up her Notepad once more pressing them to finally order something. The boys most likely didn't notice but a certain head waitress was staring holes into the back of her head right now. Also Kenny for some reason was glaring at her too.

"You…. want us to order?" Token slowly asked as the shock slowly left and he started eying the girl. She nodded.

"You want us to order now?! NOW OF ALL TIMES?! How can we order anything now?! Why are you dressed like this?! OH GOD WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Tweek started to freak out drawing the attention towards their table but thankfully Craig could calm him out. His mini freak out caused Douchebag to flinch and of course the other boys noticed that.

"C-c-c-c-c-chi… chi… c-c-c-c-chi… chicken wings, p-please." Douchebag blinked and wrote down Jimmy's order. She gave a quick look around and when it looked like no one else wanted to order she winked at them before leaving them without any word of explanation, well not that they expected her to say anything in the first place. Besides she speed walked away towards the bar so fast that it didn't give them room to ask anything else.

"What the fuck just happened?" Craig muttered, still rubbing smoothing circles on Tweeks back. It was silent for a moment. No one knew what to say or how to react in the first place, until the silence on their table was once again broken.

"You have to admit guys… Douchebag looked hot in that getup." Kenny was now glaring deathly at Token as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He definitely didn't like their friend working here.

* * *

 **Looks like the guys found for sure now. I made my shipping attems a little more obvious in this chapter sorry if they aren't that good but I try to not let them all get too OOC. Also I have been thinking about a love triangle, would any of you guys be interested in such attempts? If yes with whom? I was thinking about Kenny and Butters but if you have other ideas please let me hear them.  
**

 **Also thank you to NachtNight! I wasn't sure what kind of eye shadow I wanted for Blake, you helped me big time deciding with your review!**

 **Now then once again thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And thank for taking the time to read this!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A deep sigh escaped Buttlord as she closed the backdoor behind her. It was only an hour after her shift had started but she had just decided to skip the rest of her work day. Mercedes was going to give her an ear full on her next shift but right now she didn't give a shit about that. There was no way she was going to serve the boys, her friends, in that getup any longer than needed.

Adjusting her gloves, Buttlord thanked her mind for deciding to go in her villain outfit to work. She then fished out her phone and sent a quick message to Professor Chaos, telling him that she would go to his lair a little sooner than planned today. She then scrolled through some recent posts on coonstagram, but nothing caught her eye. Well looked like her friends didn't sell her out to the internet because of this 'job'. Then again she was pretty sure if a certain fatass knew he would use it as blackmail.

"This is a surprising development, wouldn't you say so?"

Buttlords head snapped up and she came face to face with the one and only female hero, Call Girl. Mutely the villain cursed, she had expected someone to show up but not this soon. She even left earlier to avoid any of the others catching her after work!

"I knew you would try to leave early." Call Girl casually mentioned slowly walking nearer. She flipped almost casually through a few pages on her phone before looking back at Buttlord. "But some things don't add up here, you know?"

A crap, Buttlord knew that Call Girl was too smart for her own good. Why was she always questioned by the most cable heroes?

"Why would someone like you work at Raisins?" A thoughtful look crossed the heroine's face. "I have kept track of your coonstagram, Facebook, twitter and even your YouTube activities."

Buttlord blinked. If she didn't know it better she would have called Call Girl a stalker by now. But she knew better and she knew that this girl before her was better in managing social media sides and interpreting any action than anyone else she knew.

"Nothing is indicating what you are up to. No explanation of why you suddenly would work at Raisins. The Cross references didn't give anything away." The villain felt distinctly proud of herself right there. Call Girl might be good at how to interpret internet activities but she was better at not giving too much out on the internet.

Her parents didn't drill it into her head for nothing to be carefully about what she did online. Too much attention and her whole family would be in trouble again. Besides her parents might think she had forgotten it but the fiasco of four years ago was something she definitely didn't want to repeat especially after they had decided to settle down in South Park.

"There is one significant thing though." Buttlords attention snapped back to Call Girl. What had she found? The brunette had been sure that she didn't let anything concerning their plans slip, not even anything about her own plan.

"Why would the Raisins that expressed hate towards you and Mosquito suddenly follow you?" Well she did buy the VIP passes just to piss them off back then, not like she gave them a choice...

"Goth kids and vampires, that hate each other, suddenly express an interest in what you are posting too." Buttlord blinked. Since when did the vampires follow her? The Goth kids sure. She did that weird ritual thingy but when did the vampires happen? Her head tilted slightly in mild confusion.

"I was just as confused but then I noticed that even the Ninjas that said that they were out to get you follow you now." Maybe instead of just listening she should have started to look for an escape route. Call Girl was probably looking for a confirmation and Buttlord was not about to give that to her.

"You know what is funny about this?" She blinked. Why do backdoors always lead into alleys that more or less were dead ends? Shouldn't they enable a quick escape not a trap?

"They all are following Professor Chaos too." How bad would it be to use a time fart again to escape? Call Girl was blocking her way out of the alley and it looked like Buttlord had no other choice than to fight. She blinked a few times. Call Girl seemed to wait for something too. Maybe the heroine was hoping for Buttlord to talk but she didn't.

Jumping back Buttlord just avoided the selfie stick that was aimed at her. The top of it clacked against the ground and the sound echoed from the walls. The villain looked at the heroine and their eyes stayed locked for a moment. An escape idea started to form in Buttlord's head. Using one of the tricks she had learned in South Park, she farted in her hand and threw it at Call Girl. The reaction was instant.

"Eww! Why would you do that?!" Buttlord shrugged in a mocking way. She was a villain now so she adjusted her attacks to be more fitting for villains. Besides this was only a status effect attack, all it did was grossing out her opponents.

Dodging a few other selfie sticks aimed her way Buttlord couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Call Girl caught the grin and readied herself for whatever was going to come now. Lifting two fingers to her forehead Buttlord saluted before turning around and running out of the alley.

By now Call Girl realized that with her dodging Buttlord had moved them around causing her to have the wall in her back and the villain the exit of the alley. "YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF FROM A FIGHT!"

"I can't believe she just avoided the whole fighting part of this conversation!" After a moment of silence Call Girl let out a frustrated huff, put away the selfie sticks and crossed her arms. The just for a few seconds, worry was displayed in her eyes. "I hope she didn't forget about the letter though…"

* * *

Professor Chaos pushed two more boxes into his base with a huff. The message from Buttlord had come as a surprise. He was still preparing a few things around his base, going through a mental checklist. General Disarray had been informed but had yet to answer.

A few new Boxes had been added into the storage space and were stocked on the side of one of the walls. Not labeled. No marks and no hints towards their content. Professor Chaos did a quick check on them before he nodded in satisfaction.

"Now that that is dealt with…" Chaos rubbed his hands together. "It is time to plan for the big part!"

An evil laugh resounded through the base. "Where did I place the glue and spray paint?"

Metallic screeching was heard and Professor Chaos turned to see Buttlord entering the base. She stared for a moment before walking over to him, glaring now. He gulped nervously.

"H-hi there partner." Buttlord lessened her glare a bit, causing Chaos to relax a little. "What is it? Did something go wrong?"

She crossed her arms and turned her face away. "It can't be that bad now, can it?"

Buttlord looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. They were quiet for a moment before she huffed and turned away. Chaos let out a nervous laugh, feeling sorry for his friend. He was thinking about what to say to make her feel at least a little bit better until he noticed her typing something down.

\- They know I work at Raisins. -

It was Professor Chaos turn to blink at the screen of Buttlord's phone. "Already?"

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and grimacing a little. She had hoped too that it would take them a little longer to figure that out but apparently she had underestimated Mosquitos addiction to that place.

"Did they also…?" Chaos let the last part of his sentence hang in the air, already fearing the worst. But Buttlord shook her head no before she froze. Her face turned grim, remembering the face of with Call Girl. That was information she shouldn't withhold from her partner in crime.

\- Call Girl might be on to us. –

"Aw hamburgers. We didn't even get to the best part yet!" Chaos voice was laced with worry as he looked over at the boxes. Calmingly Buttlord patted his shoulder before giving him a thumb's up.

"You still think we can do this?" He watched how Buttlord shrugged but then she gave him a small smirk, willing him to understand that even if Call Girl was on to them they wouldn't go down without a fight. Chaos, with a new found confidence boost, smirked too. Both looked over to the boxes before turning back to the planning table and going through the list of calls they would need to make. Tomorrow was going to be a big day in their plan, after all their first real target was going to get it.

* * *

Mysterion waited in the shadows of the night. He eyed the street up and down before checking his pockets once more, making sure his preparation were still in place. There were a few things he could let slight but this one was something he definitely couldn't. His fingers trumped against his arm in agitation. The same questions had been running through his head a few times already and he needed answers.

Hearing footsteps Mysterion looked down the street to see the one he waited for walk towards her house. He waited for her to get nearer to him before he stepped out of the shadows and made himself know. He watched how her eyebrows furrowed before a blank look took over her features, her shoulders were tense and she stood in a fighting position.

He lifted his hands in a sign of peace. "I am not here to fight you THIS time."

He waited for a reaction out of her but she only stared at him blankly. This was probably one of the few chances of talking to her alone. He really wanted to convince her to chance sides right now that would make his whole job a lot easier. But there was something just a little bit more pressing on his mind than her being a villain. He eyed her for a moment before he reached for something in the hidden pockets of his outfit. "I do have a lot of questions for you, but I know not all will be answered today."

Buttlord tilted her head slightly, still not showing any reaction. Mysterion took a deep breath before deciding to get to the point of why he sought her out this time. "Do you have problems? Like money problems? Is there a debt you can't pay off?"

Mysterion watched how her blank face turned to change a little in confusion to something he interpreted as understanding. Feeling like his line of thought was confirmed he narrowed his eyes at her. "Look I know you won't tell me whatever problems you or your family have…"

He paused to pull out a few sheets of papers presenting them to Buttlord. "But I know how it is to have no money, you know that. So trust me when I say that there are better places to earn money than Raisins."

The villain blinked a few times as she stared at the papers presented to her. They raged from walking dogs to babysitting little kids. All the offers had something in common, they paid pretty well. Buttlord had pieced together what Mysterion was trying to do or rather what one of her friends thought the reason for her was to work at Raisins.

"You're…" He paused searching his brain for the right words. "…not suited for that." Mentally he added, 'To innocent, just like Karen'

"I know there aren't many places that hire children. I think even the City Wok pays better than Raisins by now and I am sure you can make more money by working a few of these jobs. It is not like Raisins is the only place a girl can work at…" Mysterion knew he would have gone nuts if his sister ever started working at that place and seeing Buttlord there was just as bad. He couldn't let her keep working there when he knew he could change that.

But Buttlord seemed to have a different view on that as she crossed her arms and glared at him now. He tried to give her the flyer but she stepped back putting distance between them. He tried a few more times with the same result. "Look I am TRYING to help you here! Just take these damned flyers and at least think about getting a different job!"

Frustration laced his voice, why was she making it so hard to help her out. He understood that she was a villain at the moment, he was still not giving up on convincing her otherwise, and that villains don't take help from heroes but this was ridicules. He only hoped that Karen was never going to give him that kind of trouble ever.

Buttlord by now was glaring at him and he was glaring back at her just the same. Just as he was about to try one more time to convince Buttlord to take the flyers from him he watched how the girl flipped him the good old birdy and run off towards her house.

"Just accept the fucking help!" Mysterion muttered as he crumpled up the flyers and threw them on the ground. After a moment he picked them up again and smoothed them out. He was sure that Buttlord was probably just too proud to accept his help. He couldn't just let her work in a place she most likely only worked in because of a dire situation. He would be damned if he didn't try at least to help a friend out, villain or not.

* * *

 **And thats the chapter for this time. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Uh yea thats it so far!**

 **THANKS a lot to everyone who reviewed and THANKS A TON to those that PMed me. I am not mentioning people here by name cause first I don't know if they would want me to and second its called PM for a reason.**

 **Oh and about the love triangle thing, it might happen it might not but right now it is still in thought for chapters that come a lot later! Romance is not the main focus of this story after all.  
**

 **Also MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! If I somehow manage it I might write a little Christmas Special for the story but please don't get your hopes up!**

 **Now then once again thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And thank you all for taking the time to read this!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Blake made a point of ignoring nearly all her friends except for Butters and a few others, like Kevin, Timmy or even Cartman. In fact she only ignored the once that had found her at Raisins. This resulted of course with her sitting at a different table away from the main group. Not like she did that intentionally but she was partly way too embarrassed to face them now and partly still annoyed.

Of course Cartman used that to rub it in Kyles face. They after all had still a bet going. If it hadn't been for the glare Blake had sent the red haired boy the moment she got to know about this bet, one of the reasons she was annoyed with them, he might have accidentally told Cartman of her 'job'.

When lunch came around the boys had decided to do something about their friend ignoring them. But it was more in hopes to get some answers out of the girl. Strange as it was Kenny was the one who suggested that first they should get back on talking terms with the girl before trying to get answers out of her. So they approached Blake as she sat next to Butters listening to him about something that happened during class.

"Hey Douchebag? Can we talk?" Kyle was the one that spoke up, having the most sense in their little group. Blake only looked over her shoulder at them for a moment before turning back to a nervous looking Butters and giving him a smile.

"Come on dude! We aren't going to uhm..." Stan searched for the right words. What were they not going to do? Judge her? Shun her? Exclude her? Stan shook his head they were friends and friends wouldn't step that low, okay maybe Cartman would but he wasn't around at the moment. Where was the fatass anyway? Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen him since lunch started.

Butters by now was fidgety while Blake just eyed them in expectation as if she was waiting for someone to finish what Stan was trying to say. But before any of them could say anything more a quite pop was heard and a foul smell filled the air in the whole lunch room as more and more pops resounded from each table. All the children were quick to cover their noses and even Blake grimaced at the smell before she covered up her own nose. No one noticed that she shared a look with Butters.

"What the fuck dude! Did you just fart?" Craig yelled through his shirt that covered his nose. Blake glared and shook her head no, even when her farts smelt real bad this was not caused by her ass. Besides her farts tented to smell like death meat or rotten food not like someone mixed up the wrong chemicals in a science project.

The first children started to try to get out, only to find the doors locked. Panic spread but soon the teachers, locked in with them, got the idea to open the windows to get fresh air in unknowingly setting something else in motion. By now the whole room was filled with yelling and PC principal was seen trying to calm everyone down.

"GAH! What is that sound!" Tweek suddenly shrieked looking around hectically.

"What are you talking about?" Token asked confused trying to hear through the yelling what Tweek was hearing.

"Fire crackers!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Blake blinked and looked over to Butters then to the other boys. Her head tilting as she showed confusion as if she was asking, "Firecrackers? Where?"

It was Craig that then pointed at the ceiling, "Up there."

Collectively they all looked up only to be greeted with water as the fire alarm resounded from all around them. The firecrackers had apparently caused enough heat to cause the schools fire alarm system to activate. All the students that were in the lunch room now unwillingly got a shower. Distinctly Blake could hear their principal shouting to find who caused this.

Everyone was drenched in water, some girls were complaining loudly while others were rather wet then further exposed to the smell of the stink bombs. Then suddenly the locked doors opened and Eric Cartman came into view. The boy stared for a moment before a shit eating grin spread across his face. "What the fuck happened guys, you all look like wet dogs."

"ERIC CARTMAN TO MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

It was silent for a moment as they all listened to Cartman's complains as he was dragged down the hall by PC principal himself. When they heard a distant door slam Kyle finally spoke up as everyone slowly started to get out of the still working water system and to find some dry clothes. "Should have known the asshole had something to do with this."

Blake and Butters once more shared a secret glance before following after the others.

* * *

Buttlord watched proudly how General Disarray drew a cross with a bright red marker over a picture off the Coon. Professor Chaos' evil laugh echoed in the base and Buttlord smirked.

"Step one is completed! With Coon out of the way we can go for the rest of the heroes!" She nodded in agreement. Taking out Coon was the easier part. Now they had to deal with the real threat. The Freedom Pals.

"According to my information's he will be in isolation for at least till Wednesday." General Disarray told them his eyes locked on his phone as he read through some recent posts. Apparently Coon was having a field day complaining on the internet about this 'unfair' treatment.

"So we have until Wednesday? That is not much time…" Professor Chaos mumbled worried as he went over the pictures of the other heroes. Buttlord nodded in agreement. Four to five days weren't much but they were going to get the most out of them, thank god that the weekend was about to begin.

"General Dissray, are the rooms for tomorrow reserved? We need to make sure that everything is in place."

"I checked with the manager everything should be ready by tomorrow evening."

Buttlord listened to Chaos and Disarray discussing something important for tomorrow halfheartedly. Her attention was by the remaining boxes stored and she wandered over to them. Reaching into the box Buttlord got out some materials and went over to a free table space next to her villain colleges. She got out her tools, placed her phone on the table and played a video on silent on it. She had watched it by now often enough to know the steps but for her first try she wanted to make sure she did everything right. Then finally she started to work.

She dismantled the object in her hands and started replacing certain parts before she put it back together. The conversation was going from tomorrow's meeting on how to trick Tupperware. Absentmindedly she nodded in agreement that maybe Tupperware shouldn't be their next target.

Buttlord was now working on the object with a screw driver. But not in the way a screwdriver should be used. The tool was used to carve in her villain logo only that the cat ears refused to look like cat ears and more like flames gone wrong.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Disarray's sudden question directed at her, threw Buttlord out of her concentration so that the line she was trying to carve got dragged along the whole object leaving a nice long scratch. She glared at the kid next to her who only lifted his hands and said "Sorry."

Professor Chaos, curious as he was, took the object Buttlord had been working on and inspected it in wonder and amazement. "Did you do these modifications?"

Turning her attention from Disarray to Chaos, Buttlord nodded and pointed at the video still playing on the phone.

"Wow... You can really find instructions for everything on YouTube." General Disarray commented looking up from the phone. Buttlord just shrugged.

She reached out to take the little project back from her friend as Professor Chaos triggered it, right in the direction of her face. A pained yelp echoed in the base as Buttlord fell backwards, hitting the ground hard as she used her hands to cover her forehead.

"O-oh hamburgers! I am sorry buddy! Are you alright?!" Buttlord only nodded, at least she knew her modifications worked. Rubbing her sore forehead, she looked up only to stare at the object in Professor Chaos hands or rather the remains of it.

"What is it, partner?" Said villain looked confused before he looked down at the two pieces he was now holding. "Oh..."

"It broke." General Disarray spoke out what they all realized before he crossed his arms. "It looks like modifying a nerf gun isn't as easy as YouTube makes it look like."

* * *

Eric Cartman was mad, livid and extremely pissed as he walked circles in his room. He could usually get out of any kind of grounding but this time he couldn't. His mother was being pressured by the damned Principal and the other teachers. He kicked one of his toys and it pounced of the wall hitting his toy box until it rolled to a stop near his bed.

This wasn't the main reasons of why he was this mad. No it was the fact that for once he didn't have a hand in the prank that he was blamed for. Someone was framing him. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Frustrated he sat down on his bed crossed armed. Whoever framed him was good. They had placed packages of stink bombs and firecrackers in his locker; some were even snuck into his back bag and timed their prank perfectly with his toilet break. They planned for it to look like it had been all his doing yet he didn't do anything.

But no one believed him.

"When I get my hands on that asshole I will…" He muttered the last part inaudible. His mind was running lose with plans on how he was going to make that person suffer. No one and he means no one was getting away free with this.

It wasn't like he didn't have a suspicion on who framed him but he needed more information just to make sure he makes the right person suffer; besides the person of his suspicion was already on his shit list for tricking him. He would need to make contact with some sixth graders soon again.

Pulling out his phone Eric Cartman posted another post on Coonstagram, making his wrath known to the world. For now this was the only way to make his anger known.

* * *

Blake fell onto her bed in exhaustion. It wasn't that late but she was already tiered. On her desk laid the result of today's planning session, a modified nerf gun. They had painted it black and drew Chaos symbol in silver and hers in green on it. She still wanted to carve in the symbols but every gun she tried that on fell apart. The painting was a compromise Professor Chaos had made with her after she broke at least five of them.

Turning over Blake noticed something pink on her night stand. She blinked a few time before she reached for it and found that it was the envelope Wendy had given her. With all the villain stuff going on she had completely forgotten about it. Hadn't Wendy said something about a meeting today after school?

Blake opened the letter and blinked a few times first at the paper decorated with stickers and sparkle glue. For a moment she was amazed at how stereotypical girly the letter was. If as a girl she was also supposed to give out letters like that and not just simple pieces of paper she might or might not has ripped out of her notebooks.

\- You are here by officially invited to join the list making council by the sparkle law. These meetings are regular and decide over important factors regarding every girls live. Don't misunderstand these meetings are not only for the creation of our lists. For further information please attend the meeting on Friday after school at this location. Do not dismiss this invitation; attendance is obligatory for every invited girl. -

What? Blake blinked in confusion. She looked at the letter from all perspectives before rereading it a few more times. Her eyes wandered over to her window to look at the darkening sky. Well looked like she did miss that meeting of the girls.

Dismissing the letter, despite it saying not too, Blake let it float to the ground as she shrugged it off and turned her attention towards her goldfish, wondering if she had feed it today already. She decided to feed it as she got up and sprinkled some food pallets into the goldfish glass. Tapping the glass she hoped to get a reaction out of her pet fish but it ideally continued swimming from left to right and right to left.

Letting out a mute sigh Blake set down at her desk, she still had to figure out how to get Trent out of the juvenile hall. She did have a few ideas but none of them seemed to be valid enough to go through without exposing what she was doing to the others. They all involved her posting something online that would get attention and him out. Not the best plan if something was supposed to stay secret.

Just as Blake was scribbling down a new plan her phone peeped, looking at the device Blake furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She tilted her head as she unlocked her phone. She was used to her friends texting her every now and then. Heck Butters texted her regularly whenever he had questions or ideas for their villain personas. But the last time she remembered getting a text from this person was… well never really.

Blake did remember that they had posted something on coonstagram towards her before. If she remembered right it had been something about a style check or so? Either way Blake could not remember ever getting a direct text message like that.

\- New Girl you missed the meeting today. We decided to give you a second chance, meet me on Monday after school – Bebe -

Slowly Blake started to regret making it known that she was a girl, and that was not only because she had a shift at Raisins after school on Monday too.

* * *

 **Soooo... no Christmas Special after all, I am sorry. I had the beginning for one but when it should turn into some crazy adventure my mind decided to shut down with christmas carols playing and ginger bread stuffed in my face (I blame my aunt...). But I do hope you all had some great holidays!**

 **I don't know when the next update will come, because of new year but I will try to not make you guys wait too long.**

 **Btw the nerf gun thing was inspired by my cousin kinda. He modified my nerf gun for me after I failed doing that even with a tutorial video...**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter! Once again THANK YOU all for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And THANK YOU for taking the time to read this story!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Trent stared at the ceiling of his cell or room or whatever they wanted to call this here. He was thinking about the information he had gotten recently. Someone pulled a prank in school and blamed it on Eric Cartman. He smirked; he knew who was behind it without needing further Intel.

Still he wondered for how long the girl was going to make him wait. She didn't spill anything concerning her plans but she did make it clear to him that she wanted his cooperation. His information network seemed to have been something that sparked her interest but he wasn't going to give her inside to that. Mean kids have their secrets and he was the meanest kid around after all.

Oh he couldn't wait to get his hands on the four fuckers that got him arrested again. Just for them Trent had thought up some new bully-methods, some that involved a spoon, three hair clips and a nice red chili pepper. Maybe he should finally come up with a name for that...

Turning his thoughts away from how he was going to torture the others, he thought about how curious he was about what that New Kid had in store for the town. The way he saw it after they had talked a bit more, was that she was just a little goody trying to play bad, a wannabe villain. Yet he couldn't deny that he was interested on how this all was going to play out. She wasn't cut out to be a mean kid yet Trent knew she was using him for her goal just like he was using her for his.

"Trent Boyett! Get up, you have a visitor!"

The blond boy eyed the guard before getting up. He ignored the man's rambling about manners and that he better watch his language this time. Instead he just put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and waited for the man to bring him to the visitor area already. It was clear to him who this visitor was, if it weren't his parents than there was only one other person.

His suspicion was proofed right when Trent Boyett let a lazy smile play across his face as he sat down opposite of her and held the phone against his ear. "Here again so soon, thought it would take you longer to visit again."

She frowned and then started to scribble on her notepad. He watched her, wondering if she would share her plan with him this time.

\- Sorry that I didn't visit sooner. I kind of have a job now. -

He didn't react. Why the hell was she apologizing for not visiting sooner? What was wrong with that kid? As a villain she should have learned that they don't apologies. Trent eyed the girl, trying to figure out what she was thinking as she watched him equally. This was getting irksome. "Are you going to tell me your plan yet?"

He was a bit stunned when he saw her nod with that blank look. Trent honestly didn't expect that this wannabe-villain was going to share her plan with him. Now his interest was piqued again. Maybe it wasn't so bad teaming up with that new kid after all. He watched how her eyes wandered over to the guard and she was thinking hard on something before scribbling on her notepad again.

\- But first, we are getting you out on probation. -

He read the same single line on her notepad a few more times. "What?"

* * *

The Freedom Pals looked among each other. They originally wanted to discuss who would go to today's mission of entertaining the old people and then patrolling through town while the others searched for their villains again. They still had to find out the meaning of the ink writings. They were about to agree that Tupperware and Mosquito would go, while Wonder Teek was going to see if Buttlord was working in Raisins today.

But then out of nowhere Toolshed had brought up a topic they hadn't really talked about even in school. It had steered up some arguments and by now it had turned to something akin to a discussion. But it was more of Toolshed explaining what he was thinking over and over to his friends.

"I am just saying that a prank like that isn't like him." Toolshed repeated once more, he was slowly getting tired of explaining his thoughts.

"But evidence was found in his locker and even in his back bag. It is pretty obvious that he is guilty." Tupperware argued back. Facts were facts and he didn't really want to help the asshole out either way.

"Besides why would anyone want to blame a prank like that on Cartman?" The question came from Mosquito but only seconds later he shook his head in realization and mumbled "Nevermind."

"You know the prank did seem a little strange..." Their eyes turned to Humankite, he was thinking hard on how the prank went and who could have been Cartmans target. He always targets someone. "If Cartman really was the one that pulled it off he would have pushed the blame on someone. Usually a kid or adult he would be pissed at… or Butters. Then again this was rather harmless compared to some other shit he pulled before."

"Are you saying someone framed the asshole?" The gruff voice belonging to Mysterion resounded as he finally joined the discussion.

"I-i-i-i-if someone did that, w-w-w-w-w-why push the b-b-b-blame on him?" Fastpass asked. Everyone turned quite, thinking about who would want to get Eric Cartman in trouble. The fat kid pissed off a lot of people on a daily basis but who would have done that?

"The answer is obvious if we think about it." A voice resounded in their heads and they looked up to see Doctor Timothy wheeling himself over to them. "I believe our villains might have something to do with this."

"Professor Chaos and Buttlord?" Super Craig and Mosquito questioned nearly at the same time. They really were the only villains around right now to do anything like that. Though the Freedom Pals were working on a way to catch at least one of them.

"The fire crackers belong to the same brand our recently turned evil hero uses. We should look into this more." Their kind of leader answered as he drove around seemingly pacing. "But the bigger question would be of why would they want Eric Cartman out of the way? What are they truly planning?"

"So we need to find out more." Humankite added thoughtful. The Freedom Pals looked at each other, a new resolve settled in their minds with the newly added motivation. "So catching one of them should be one of the missions on highest priority."

* * *

Professor Chaos grinned as he looked down at the renovated fabric hall. He was currently on the first floor of the building and had a perfect view of his minions on the ground floor. General Disarray was making his rounds down there, overseeing their work.

Each workspace had a little monitor with instruction videos from YouTube. Some of his minions didn't need the videos anymore while others needed them still. They were making progress fast and by now they were past modifying only nerf guns. They were mass producing modified machinery, though personally he liked the once Buttlord, General Disarray and he made the day before the most.

He wore one of the models, a Rapidstrike, on his back proudly and under his cape he had two dart clips each with 18 darts hidden. Their new gear was part of Operation Black Time, so they were now carrying one or two of them with them. General Disarray had chosen two Stryfes, apparently his General wanted to dual wield. Crossing his arms Chaos tried to remember which model Buttlord had chosen to take. He believed it had been a sniper model but he wasn't too sure. His partner had broken a few of the guns and one of them had been a sniper. That reminded him where was his partner?

Chaos looked over at the clock and frowned. Buttlord was supposed to be here two hours ago yet she wasn't here. Nervousness slowly spread in his thoughts and he started to fumble around with his hands. Everything was currently going like planned, he really hoped that things weren't going to take a turn now. The fabric halls had been ready sooner than expected causing them to be slightly ahead of time. The meeting room was also prepared already the only thing missing were their guest and Buttlord herself.

Making his way down to the ground floor and towards General Disarray, Professor Chaos patted a few of his subordinate's shoulders and gave them encouraging words. They were doing great work anyway. Once he was next to his General he looked over the displayed finished works shortly. "I am going to prepare for the meeting now. I believe you have everything under control here?"

"Of course I have." General Disarray affirmed. He looked up from a repainted soccer ball shooter with aluminum foil patches. "The soccer ball shooters are nearly finished but the ones taking care of the ammunition are still struggling with paint jobs but that will be resolved soon."

Chaos nodded in understanding before turning to leave the area. He needed to get changed into his business attire. He glanced over at the clock one more time in worry, hopefully his partner would make it in time.

* * *

Buttlord knew she wouldn't make it in time to meet up with Professor Chaos.

"The kid has to be around here!"

"Here fourthy, fourthy! Come out! We know you are here!"

Buttlord inched closer to the wall in her hiding space, this was bad. One of them must have seen her run into this alley. She rubbed her arm and grimaced at the stinging pain from the Chinese-burn one of them gave her before she managed to get away. A bruise was forming there and she really thought about turning back time just to avoid this situation.

"Here fourthy, fourthy!"

A string of curses rang through her head as the voice was nearer then she expected it to be. Glancing at the other end of the ally Buttlord blinked a few times. More sixth graders were there searching for her. These damned sixth graders had her cornered and it was only a matter of time till her hiding spot between the trash cans and the wall would be discovered.

Buttlord knew she should have been more careful. Tuesday should have been a lesson for her but now it looked like it was going to repeat itself only that she wasn't able to escape them as easily as she did last time. For some strange reason she had become the target, like they were out to hunt her down.

What were they some governmental dogs? Oh God, Buttlord wouldn't even know how to react if these governmental assholes had paid them to catch her. She had been in such a good mood earlier and on her way to the fabric hall Professor Chaos had texted her about. She just wanted to take a look at how the things were going there before heading to that meeting room General Disarray had rented for them. But her good mood didn't last ong. Twelve steps on the main road. She had taken only twelve steps and bam these sixth graders crossed her path, blocking her way in both directions.

"We won't get the reward if we don't beat up that fourthy!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she strained her ears to hear more. So the government paid them after all? The voices were close but she couldn't see them from her spot. And moving to the get a better look was out of the question, she wasn't willed to give out her hiding spot. Buttlord knew that she had no chance against these sixth graders on her own. She didn't even have any of Chaos' Minions around to help her.

"Why are we even hunting for that fourthy for another fourthy?"

'Another fourthy!?' Her mind was racing someone in her grade was sending the sixth graders after her? Wasn't that a little bit extreme? Then again with what she had experienced in this town that was probably seen as normal.

Suddenly a clang resounded and Buttlords head snapped to her foot that had kicked over a can by accident. Panic entered her eyes as she pressed herself against the wall, her pulse racing as all she heard was the pumping of her heart.

"Did you hear that guys?"

"Looks like the fourthy is hear after all."

Hopefully she had enough time to use one of her time farts; she tried to take a calming breath and concentrated. But suddenly one of the trash cans, she was hiding behind, was removed and she came face to face with the leader of the sixth graders. Her concentration was broken.

"Found you!"

* * *

 **I have to admit, writing this chapter was kind of really, really hard. Aside from having a lot of headaches and being partly sick, I lacked a lot of inspiration for it. I knew what I wanted to happen but it felt hard to put everything into the right words.**

 **So I appologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others or is lacking.  
**

 **I hope you all still enjoyed reading the chapter!**

 **So once again thank you all for the PMs, reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And most importantly THANK YOU for taking the time to read this story!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Grey.

That was the first thing that registered in her hazy mind as she opened her eyes. It was a familiar shade of grey, calming. Slowly her mind supplied her with the information that it was the same shade as the grey ceiling of her room.

The next thing she realized was that she wasn't feeling cold. Blake was pretty sure that she had been sitting against the wall of the ally, head on her knees and trying to cope and to concentrate. Her eyes traveled around without her body moving, so maybe it wasn't just the same shade as her ceiling but her ceiling, which mean she was at home in her room.

How did she get home? She tried to remember. But all she remembered is that back in that allay she had been contemplating if it was of use to turn back time. Still didn't explain why she was now home. Maybe she had been so out of it, or so deep in thoughts that she wandered home without paying any sort of attention to her surroundings.

Blake tried to sit up as the sudden stinging pain in her arms made her fall back into her pillow. Lifting them into the air she saw all the black spots, bruises. Brown eyes stared for a long time, a strange feeling welled up inside her and Blake felt an unfamiliar pressure behind her eyes. How come one only became aware of pain when they thought about it? Slowly she laid one of her arms over her eyes while the other fell back onto the bed.

The same thought she had back in that alley crossed her mind again as she realized that there was certain wetness to her face. What use was it to rewind time with a time fart, if the wounds disappear but the memories stayed?

A knock on her room door ripped her out of her thoughts again but she still didn't move. A quiet click let her know that someone opened the door.

"Honey, are you awake?" It was her mother. She heard shuffling, more than two feet. Someone else was with the woman. "One of your friends, the one who helped you home yesterday is here to visit you. Isn't that nice sweetie?"

More shuffling but Blake ignored it, refusing to move. They must have left her room since she wasn't responding and she had heard a quiet click once again. At least she now knew that someone help her home.

"So you're going to cry there all day like a baby or are you going to thank me for saving your ass?"

Blake sat up in a flash and stared at the one in her room. She blinked a few times in pure disbelieve. That had to be a bad dream. Wait didn't her mother say something of them having helped her home? That had to be impossible.

"What are you staring like that? Shouldn't you thank me already?"

Blake blinked once more. Why the hell was Eric Cartman as Coon standing in her room like he owned it when he was supposed to be grounded till Wednesday?

* * *

Butters was sitting on his bed, his was fumbling around with his phone before he laid it down on the bed next to him. For a moment he stared at the wall opposite him for a moment before he picked the phone up again only stare at it. The blond boy was worried. His partner hadn't contacted him since the last message he had sent her about the fabric hall. The meeting had gone as planned still but the worry had been gnawing at his mind the entire time. It wasn't like her to just not answer any of his messages or calls for so long.

Dougie had told him by now that their friend hadn't come by the fabric hall yesterday either. That was strange enough. Butters stood up and started pacing, his mind running wild with possible theories. This was not good at all. Maybe the Super Heroes had caught her and locked her away somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time they would do something like that. Though he had thought that since Coon wasn't in charge anymore, they wouldn't lock them up in a small cage anymore.

Then again, when he had gone home yesterday evening he was sure that the light he had seen while he passed her house, was her room. So that meant she must have gotten home at least. That still didn't explain why Douchebag would ditch him. Had he offended her accidentally? She was a girl after all and they were very confusing at times, but then again she wasn't like any of the girls he had dealt with before.

Despite all the theories circling in his head he had given out the order to his minions to keep their eyes and ears open about any information they could get that explained could explain her behavior. He was anxiously waiting for any kind of message from his minions and or answer from his friend. He was fumbling around with his phone nervously again.

After a while Butters started to play with the thought of just going over to his neighbors and asking her parents if Douchebag was at home. It wouldn't be strange right? It was normal to ask if one of your friends was at home right? Not strange, not weird just normal. He wouldn't get in trouble for that, neither would Douchebag… right?

Making up his mind Butters turned to leave his room. Waiting around and overthinking everything wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he decided to go over and just ask, if she was at home. And if she was then he would ask why she didn't come yesterday. They were friends so it shouldn't be that bad of an idea. Not that he was overly worried of doing something wrong. But if he had done something by accident he would at least have a chance to apologize.

Just as he was about to leave his room his phone started to ring. He hesitated for a moment. It wasn't a face call just a normal voice call. That meant it wasn't Douchebag that was calling him, aside from the fact that she rarely even called. She preferred to use texts, or posts.

"Good Morning, Professor Chaos." He instantly recognized Dougies voice and in a matter of seconds he slipped into character.

"General Disarray." He greeted serious. The line was silent for a moment. It was clear that whatever his General had to report was a heavy matter.

"We have found out one of the possible reasons of Buttlords disappearance yesterday." Chaos nodded but stayed silent, waiting. There was a certain graveness to General Disarrays voice. "Minion #21 and #15 have overheard two sixth grader 30 minutes ago. Apparently they were talking about a reward they will get sometime next week."

"A reward, for what?" A bad feeling was forming in Professor Chaos gut. Sixth graders never meant anything good. The silence on the other end was only adding fuel to that bad feeling.

"A reward for bullying and beating up a fourth grader."

Maybe it was the tension from the worry that had built up. Or that strange feeling that had started to form in his gut when Disarray called. Maybe the fear and frustration that came whenever something didn't go the way he planned. Or maybe he was just sick of the sixth graders bullying them. But something had snapped inside him as his mind supplied him with the worst case connection.

"Who was the fourth grader?" His tone was low and uncharacteristically serious.

* * *

Eric Cartman was by no means a saint. Whenever he did something good it was most likely connected with something he wanted. It was one of his specialties even to know when he can turn something into his favor. Then again some of the plans he made or things he did, could even be seen as a genius' work, as long as he really put his mind into them.

So it was only natural that he, Eric Cartman aka The Coon, was going to make the best of this situation. A wide grin spread across his face as he watched her with a wide grin while Blake narrowed her eyes. Luck was once again on his side and he was going to use it.

"I really think you should thank me." If possible his grin got even wider. Slowly for the dramatic effect he pulled out his phone, took a few minutes to go through his library until he found what he looked for. "You see, yesterday evening I was doing some round, after I secretly escaped isolation."

So he snuck out of his room, Blake realized, also making her aware of a flaw in their plans.

"I was just taking a short cut through an alley to get back to base when I heard someone needing help. You see that is what super heroes do, helping the weak and defeating the evil." Once again he paused for the dramatic effect. "I have no qualms using whatever means possible to rid this world of all evil. So when I followed that cry of help I found something more interesting."

Just for a moment he caught it. The look of uncertain, of discomfort in her eyes before her mask of blankness covered it again.

"For a moment I was shocked at what I was seeing but then I found it rather useful. It was rather simple, I just had to get out this phone here and record what was happening. Easy right?"

The glare came instantly just as he expected. It wasn't going to deter his mood, no it was making him even more excited for what was going to come.

"I have to say, that it was a rather pathetic display I filmed there. I expected more fight, more spunk but to see you go down this easily was sobering. To think that a super hero who had turned evil but was seen as someone strong…" He paused just to press the play button on the video. Blakes attention was instantly on it, the video was fulfilling its purpose. "…was in the end nothing more than a lie, a weak little girl not even able to defend herself, pathetic."

Her attention shifted from the video back to him. He took his time to pause it right at the moment were she had crawled over to the wall to sit against it. He marveled in the heated glare and the disgust in her eyes, revenge was such a sweet thing. Now he only needed to find a way to break that proud spirit of her more.

"How many people do you think would klick this on the internet, especially since it has YOU of all people in it? What do you think everyone would think?" He had her. It was obvious the moment her glare was replaced by a blank stare. The Coon was slightly disappointed by that, he had hoped to get a look at her shocked face.

Looking at his phone he switched from the gallery to the coonstagram before turning it to have the display face her. "It would be just a few taps and the video would be out for everyone to see."

She stared blankly not moving. Maybe he needed to do a little more convincing. "I hope you remember your time as super hero. You did gather a lot of followers for Coon and friends. They are still following me you know. It wouldn't be just one or two that see it. It would be the whole town."

The Coon was slowly getting slightly irritated, his good mood was there but her blankness was making it very hard to enjoy this critical moment of his victory over Buttlord, despite her not being dressed as Buttlord at the moment.

"I am going to give you a simple deal, a job even if you will. You will take that deal, otherwise the video will go viral." The glare was back, he would have to rely on more than just the video to break her. "Well you could refuse it but then you probably shouldn't go out alone anymore then."

A smirk replaced the grin as he watched her still glare at him but slowly her expression was changing. "Who knows what dangerous people you could meet again... like sixth graders perhaps?"

This was the look he hoped to get with his words. Pure shock mixed with disbelieve. He definitely was going to enjoy breaking her spirit.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter!**

 **It doesn't have everything I wanted to put in there, in fact the last part wasn't even planned to happen so soon. But what I wanted to originally be part of this chapter will be the start of the next one, I found it more fitting there. Either way please let me now what you all think so far I am allways happy to hear opinions and thougths from others.**

 **Oh and since I forgot in the last chapter to say it: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
I am very forgetful person, sorry. **

**Anyway thank you all for the PMs, reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **And most importantly THANK YOU for taking the time to read this story!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Steven Cornels was your average sixth grader, blue shirt, black jeans, brown shoes and just a little chubby. He was nothing special in his group of friends. In fact his dance moves were nothing compared to the ones of his friends. Yet he was in a good mood after a talk with one of his friends about some stuff they were going to expect to get next week and on his way home to get lunch.

Just a day ago one that kind of became the leader of the sixth graders, had let him be part of bulling a fourth grader. The reason of why there were expecting to get a nice reward. He couldn't wait for his turn to get the playboy magazines and the porno vid their leader said they would get. The request had been weird but the reward was worth it. Besides he got to bully a fourth grader AND get some 18+ stuff, double win.

Looking up at the midday sun over South Park Steven choose to take a short cut home. A short cut that lead through a side alley. He whistled a tune like nothing could go wrong today anymore. Not noticing the shadows that seemed to have followed him or the aluminum foil heads that peaked over the edges of the roofs from the buildings. He was hallway through the side alley when it happened.

Before this sixth grader could even realize what was happening, he was hit by something square on his forehead and it stung. On instinct the boy closed his eyes, while he was hit a few more times by small objects that left a stinging pain causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Opening his eyes after a moment he realized that he was surrounded by fourth graders, they all were wearing black cloths with aluminum foil. And they all were aiming at him with… Were that nerf guns? What was going on?

* * *

"It is best for you not to struggle, sixth grader." A young boy with an aluminum foil mask and red hair emerged from the crowed around him, General Disarray. He looked the sixth grader up and down skeptically before turning to look at one of the other kids. "Are you sure he is one of them this time?"

"Positive General." Minion #21 answered curtly before he adjusted his weapon. He re-aimed it at the sixth grader that in the meantime had gotten up again and tried to get past them but was stopped by well-aimed darts shot at his face and sensitive parts. General Disarray seemed to think for a moment before he nodded and gave a simple signal to the other Minions.

"What the hell do you twerps think you are doing?!" The sixth grader yelled in frustration as he tried to lunge at one of the Minions surrounding him. He nearly got a hold of Minion #34 but a precise shot to the forehead from General Disarray caused the boy to stumble backwards again. A few other shot him again for good measure.

"Quiet Sixth Grader!" The red head barked out aiming now both his nerf guns at the older boy. "Professor Chaos will be the one to ask questions!"

As if timed perfectly Professor Chaos did make his appearance right at that moment. The Minions cleared a path for him and closed it behind him to ensure that the sixth grader wouldn't get any funny ideas of escaping now that their boss arrived. With crossed arms Chaos looked down at the sixth grader… or rather looked at the sixth grader with an aura of superior authority that was at least what he was going for. "So you were one of the jerks that bullied and beat up a fourth grader yesterday?"

"Fuck off fourthy!"

Instantly the sixth grader was pummeled by foam darts with silver tips and a harsh "Answer the question!" from General Disarray without any mercy. Even the Minions that had him surrounded took a step closer with readied weapons, daring him to go against them again.

"Okay, okay!" The older boy relented after barely managing to safe his eyes from the darts. "So what if I was part of that? The fourthy had it coming!"

"You see, yesterday my partner was supposed to meet me to go to an important meeting but she never appeared. I have been very worried about that and then today I get the news that a 'fourthy', as you call us, was bullied and beaten up yesterday." Professor Chaos started his voice rather calm. A few of the Minions looked at their boss wondering why he wasn't sounding angry like they felt, they have come to liked their kind of second boss. "The thing is that the kid you bullied is my partner."

"So what?!" The older boy wasn't backing down this time as he stood to his full high, trying to intimidate the younger kids around him. It worked with a few of the Minions and even Professor Chaos seemed to falter for a moment before determination took over again.

"I just want to know who asked you jerks to do that." The super villain was still portraying a calm demeanor, just the way he had seen villains do it in some of the movies he had watched.

"I don't care and if I knew, sure as hell won't fucking tell you!" This time it was Professor Chaos that took a shot at the sixth grader personally.

"I repeat, who was it?" The dart hit right where the sun never shined and the sixth grader dropped to the ground. General Disarray and every Minion flinched. They all realized that the nerf guns of their Professor Chaos and Buttlord where modified slightly different than theirs. They had more kick to them if that reaction had anything to say about it.

"O-oh hamburgers… I didn't mean to shoot you there!" Professor Chaos gasped surprised with wide eyes, his aim was definitely not better than it was when he used a real gun.

"That fucking hurt! Wait till I get my hands on you twerp!" Getting over his momentary shock, Chaos' eyes narrowed at the slowly standing up sixth grader that still spewed out death threats towards him. With a simple movement Chaos Rapidstrike was back on his back and made a note to himself to refrain from trying to shot anyone for now.

After a moment of recollecting his thoughts again Professor Chaos lifted a hand to let something be brought over. The sixth grader snarled wanting to get revenge for the dick shot before his attention was caught by a ball shooter being rolled in by four other kids, a fifth one was holding onto a net filled with different kind of balls, all colored silver.

"Sir we haven't tested this out yet…" General Disarray started, a certain sparkle was in his eyes as a Minion held out a soccer ball towards Chaos. A mechanic humming was heard in the alley as the shooter was started up. "… but I believe this sixth grader make the perfect test subject."

"What kind of dick move are you assholes pulling now?!"

Instead of an answer Professor Chaos took the ball and loaded it into the shooter. A second later the soccer ball hit its mark, the gut of the sixth grader. The pained groan made even a few of the Minions flinch again, and that wasn't even a shooter they tried to tinker with.

"Now would you be so kind and answer my question?" Chaos asked again stopping himself from sighing in relieve that he didn't hit the same spot again. Being a villain and getting to bully a sixth grader in return was kind of fun as long as he doesn't accidentally make a nut shot again.

"A fourthy… It was another fourthy…" The older boy groaned out as be slowly stood up again glaring at everyone around him. That got Chaos thinking, did one of their friends hire the sixth graders? But wasn't that taking everything a bit too far? For a moment he hoped that whoever that fourth grader was, wasn't one of their friends.

"And who is that 'fourthy'?" He motioned for the Minions to give him a basked ball this time. He held it in his hands as he watched the sixth grader. "Who was it?"

"Do I look like I fucking know?!" The basketball was loaded into the ball shooter but a hand on it kept it from getting into the rapidly spinning part that would fire it instantly. The older boys eyes darted back and for between the shooter and Professor Chaos, slightly nervous now.

"Who?" It was a simple question really. Not that hard to answer but apparently it was, or at least that was what it looked like to Chaos. The sixth grader kept on being silent and so he let go. He watched the failed attempt at dodging and how the ball hit the sixth graders side. A few Minions winced at the impact; a basketball had to hurt more than the soccer ball, but maybe still less than that one dart?

Professor Chaos also couldn't help but feel sorry. He didn't think he would have to go this far but he just needed to know. Who had it been that hired sixth graders to go after his partner Buttlord? Yes they had their enemies like the super heroes but would any of them step so low as to hire sixth graders?

"Some… I don't know… weird kid…?" The sixth grader coughed out and Chaos winced slightly, that basketball must have really hurt. The villain comforted himself with the thought that Buttlord most likely had to endure more than that. A football was given to him by his trusty General and it felt heavier than it should in his hands.

"What weird kid?" General Disarray asked in his stead when he didn't ask. His mind was running though all possible fourth graders that could count as weird. The answer wasn't instant and that made the football feel even heavier. Shaking his head slightly Professor Chaos renewed his resolve and stared at the sixth grader in determination the grip on the football getting tighter.

"Answer or this will be next." He held the football closer to the shooter and watched how the sixth grader went a little paler. The older boy still hadn't recovered really. Maybe being in control wasn't that bad either, he was a villain after all so he shouldn't feel sorry for the sixth grader. Besides this was payback also.

The humming of the ball shooters machinery was sounding louder than it was. A few Minions even held their breath anticipating the football to be shot. General Disarray was glaring at the sixth grader with crossed arms, his foot tapping the ground impatiently. Ignoring the urge to let out a sigh Professor Chaos loaded the football into the ball shooter but kept it from getting fired again. Hopefully this was going to work. They hadn't tested out shooting a football that way yet.

"IT WAS A WEIRD KID PLAYING HERO!" Chaos head snapped up staring at the sixth grader a barely heard "What?" was uttered by him.

"I don't really know only leader spoke with the weird kid!" The older boy was gasping for any straws in his brain. The basketball had really hurt and he didn't want to chance getting the pointy end of a football slammed into his body the same way. "He was dressed all weirdly, saying something about doing that for his stupid super group or something!"

The sound of plastic hitting concrete echoed in the alley as the football hit the ground close to the sixth grader who let out a rather girly shriek at that. But Professor Chaos was not paying any attention to that has his mind was once again running wild with theories. A super hero had hired the sixth graders, someone that belonged to a group. There was only one group that still existed wasn't there? Coon friends had migrated with the Freedom Pals, didn't that mean…?

"Super group?" General Disarray echoed Chaos' thoughts, tilting his head slightly confused. "Does this mean the Freedom Pals hired sixth graders to take revenge on Buttlord for betraying them?"

* * *

Blake glared at nothing in particular. The Coon had left her after making sure she knew what he wanted from her. Her knuckles were white and she could feel her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. By now she had learned that their games could get out of hand but this was ridicules.

She couldn't believe that Eric Cartman was truly able to step low enough to hire sixth grader to get back at her for betraying the franchise and for not revealing sooner that she was a girl, if that were even his reasons for doing this shit. Some screws had to be loose in that kids mind. Then again, kidnapping her parents should already have been a neon sign written in bright big letters.

She started to pace in her room despite the stinging pains from arms and legs. She ignored it.

The deal he had offered had been ridicules, a double edged blade really and he expected her to go along with it. Not that she was given a choice. The video he had was bad enough. It wasn't that she was worried about it having recorded one of her weakest moments so far. It was more that it had herself in it that worried her.

She cursed the fact that Cartman had been present when her 'past' parents told her the truth of her powers and she cursed the fact that the fatass had a memory good enough to still remember it despite all the time jumping they had done that day. She didn't want to know what kind of bullshit consequences this one video would have if the whole town or maybe even billions of people saw it.

God forbid more people would find videos like that amusing to watch and share, spreading a new jerkish and disgusting trend. Then again the worst case would be the government finding her because of some stupid shitty video that is used as blackmail against her.

The idea of turning back time had come appealing to her the more Cartman had talked on as Coon on how she was going to not refuse the deal. But when he off handedly mentioned that if she rewound time, déjà vu was a thing and that maybe next time it wouldn't be her that got the burn from the sixth graders but someone else she cared about… the urge to just punch him had been really strong at that moment.

"You wouldn't want anything bad happening to your friends now would you? Maybe it won't be you that meets the sixth graders this time but a certain other super villain." That were the words that stopped her in the middle of her rewind time farting process that struck her the most.

Closing her eyes in frustration Blake dropped back onto her bed. They were empty threats she knew that. There couldn't be a way for Cartman to change the target from being her to Butters that simply, but something in her doubted that. What if she escaped but on another day they would go for Butters instead of her again? With that thought she couldn't bring herself to rewind time.

Opening her eyes distress made space for her default blank look as her gaze was directed at the grey ceiling of her room. For now she was going to play along with this stupid deal, but the Coon would be the one to get the burn in the end. She was going to make sure of that with her own plan.

* * *

 **I know this Chapter focused a whole lot on Profesor Chaos / Butters but thats just a taste of what is going to come. I hope I didn't end up having him go to much Ooc if I did please tell me. Feedback is very important for me espacially with the things I have in planning to come next, so I am thankful for any kind of opinion you guys are willing to give.  
**

 **Also originally the Chapter was supposed to end with Butters visiting Blake but well it kinda didn't fit in the theme for this chapter anymore.**

 **Either way I really hope you all still enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks you all for the PMs, Reviews, Favs, Follows and most importantly thank you all for taking the time to read this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Butters looked around nervously, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he kept looking from the door back at the street, as if he was committing a crime. He jumped slightly in surprise at the door opening. He came face to face with Douchebags' father.

"Oh aren't you, the kid from next door? One of the kids our child is friends with?" Butters gulped as he looked up at the adult and nodded.

"Y-yes sir uhm. Mr. Uhm D? Sir." Uncertain on how to address the man Butters stumbled over his own words a little before getting partly to the point, not noticing the confused mutter of 'Mr. D?'. "I uhm wanted to visit uh y-your daughter uh to see.. To see..."

"Ah I get it; you want to check up on her too. Come in boy, it is nice to see that her friends really care for her this time." Still nervous Butters followed the man upstairs until he stopped before a door and knocked on it.

"Hey champ." Her father said while opening the door. "Neighbors' kid is here to visit. The door stays open though!"

"Thank you Sir..." Was all Butters managed to say before his eyes fell on Douchebag sitting on her bed staring blankly at him. She blinked a couple of times before turning to look away and pulling at the sleeves of her hoody. It was silent, nothing unusually really but it was a weird kind of silent.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Butters tried to start the conversation. He saw her shrug her shoulders rather slowly, still not facing him. He stepped nearer, fumbling with his hands as his own nervous tick returned. "I uhm. You know..."

Mentally Butters was scowling himself. How was he supposed to cheer her up without being insensitive? Douchebag didn't even confine in him about anything. Maybe he was just getting ahead of himself and she wasn't even...

A notepad was shoved in his hands and the blond boy blinked confused. Looking down at it he read the lines that seemed to be scribbled on it hastily.

-Sorry for ditching you yesterday but I got hold up by family matters. I am also very sorry that I didn't text you back I just -

The lines got shaky at that point making it harder to read whatever followed after that. Butters carefully looked over at Douchebag who was still nervously tucking on her sleeves yet her face was blank devoted of any kind of emotion.

"It's okay!" He said cheerfully, choosing to sit down next to her on the bed. She flinched. "I am just glad that you're okay."

He also didn't miss the slight twitch in her eyes or that her shoulders seem to drop in relief just a tat bit after he said that. But Douchebags guard was still up. Butters realized what she was trying to do, or at least he had a hunch. She flinched when he got too close. But really her tucking on her sleeves, like she was constantly trying to cover her arms, was what gave it away the most. Butters had the feeling that this tick was something she most likely wasn't even aware she had developed.

So he gave her a smile, trying not to show that he noticed these things. "Don't worry I managed to handle that meeting! Everything went just the way we wanted!"

She blinked and he didn't know what she was thinking. But than she lifted her right hand and reached out for the notepad in his hands. Taking it and giving him a quick thumbs up, right then he got glimpse of black and blue coloring on her forearm. But it disappeared just as fast as she dropped her arm again to write on the notepad. The glimpse was all he had needed. The suspicion they had and acted upon was more or less confirmed. So Butters decided that this time he wouldn't let their friends get away with it.

Nervously Butters fiddled with his hands again, glancing over at his friend that was seemingly fine. Maybe she was and he was interpreting too much into the small things he noticed but then again he knew better than any of the others how Douchebag must feel right now. He had gone through something similar before, though he had stayed at the hospital back then...

Jumping of the bed Butters grinned, as he looked at his friend. "Do you think you can come to the fabric hall tomorrow? You didn't get to see the modified ball shooters yet!"

Hesitation reflected in her eyes. There was a slight shaking in her hands as she wrote on the notepad but he choose obviously ignore it.

-I can't. Got work tomorrow, remember?-

"Right! Sorry fella I kind of forgot." Sheepishly Butters rubbed the back of his head and grinned when he took note of an amused smile on her face. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit relieved. Taking out his phone Butters sent a quick message to General Disarray before turning his attention back to Douchebag and telling her about all the modified stuff his Minions made.

* * *

Guilt.

That was what Blake felt as she watched Butters walk away from her house through her window. She felt bad for lying to him but at the same time she was relieved that he believed her lie without questioning her more. But that wasn't the only reason she felt guilty, after all she had decided to do her own villain thing after Coons visit, despite Professor Chaos being her partner.

Pressing a button on her computer monitor it light up revealing the screen she had put on standby for most of the day. Her eyes wandered over the slowly growing list of names that added themselves on the petition she was running online under a false name. She had already reached the needed number of names a while ago and every name that was added now was just to support the case it was for. If it kept going like this then Trent would probably be out on probation before Tuesday.

Brown eyes blinked a few times in realization. Her powers were way stronger than her parents and not limited to Facebook and Instagram or Coonstagram. Blake frowned; her powers were more influential than she had been aware of. Wasn't her medicine supposed to block them? Yet she could still so easily raise a petition and that even under a false name. Somehow that was a little scary.

She heard her phone peep somewhere in the room, but ignored it as her attention was set on the screen as her mind return back to her own plan. If Coon wanted a double edged blade he was getting one, consequences be damned. All earlier feelings of guilt were pushed aside.

* * *

Mysterion narrowed his eyes at his phone as he noticed another drop of followers once again since the day started. A frustrated huff escaped him. As if the day hadn't been bad enough, Professor Chaos just had to pull that facebook stunt with them again.

"Is he seriously doing that again?" Human Kite muttered as he put his phone away with a sigh , looking at the others.

"Let's just go and teach him lesson… again." Toolshed shrugged, confident that they would get the follower problem under control, faster this time.

He followed after his friends, wordlessly and listened halfheartedly how they discussed of why Chaos would even try that tactic again. Mysterion had to agree that it seemed weird but how their whole Monday had went, it wasn't that weird anymore. Butters and Douchebag had basically actively ignored them their whole school day. It had made trying to talk to the girl very hard, in fact none of them had gotten a chance to talk with her at all, besides Butters had stayed close to the girl the whole time in school. He was like a barrier despite acting like usually, being all nice and so. But he also had been glaring at them behind Douchebag's back every chance he got.

If Butters' behavior had been weird and so was Douchebag's. Aside from her nearly constantly tucking down the sleeves of her hoody, she had been avoiding any kind of close contact to anyone and he felt like she had been watching Cartman throughout the whole school time. Their villains were planning something and he was sure their follower drop was part of it. It had been about time that they did something again anyway.

He was a little annoyed that he didn't manage to get another talk with Buttlord beforehand to try to convince her to switch sides or to make her consider another job. Mysterion knew that he would have to deal with this for now, he would make sure to get another chance for it though.

So here they were now standing before the fabric hall Professor Chaos had used last time and they were sure would use again. The heroes looked at each other before they nodded and entered.

What they expected where rows of tables again where Chaos Minions would be sitting on computers, spreading rumors. What they found was an empty dark hall where only the center of the room was light up. A table with a phone lay in the light, placed to get their attention.

"What the fuck is Chaos planning?" Super Craig questioned a little annoyed.

"Its Chaos, what do you expect." Mysterion muttered with his gruff voice, eyeing the shadows.

"Think it is trap?" Tupperware looked around for a moment before looking at the rest of the Freedom Pals that had come along. Tweek, Doctor Timothy, Captain Diabetes and Fastpass had chosen to stay back to do some damage control towards their follower count. Everyone else had come to the face of with Professor Chaos and Buttlord.

"Hey! That's a voice recorder!" Toolshed suddenly called over to them after he went bravely ahead to look at the phone that turned out to be a recorder. Human Kite narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he let his eyes wander around their surrounding again. "Be careful, this could be a trick!"

"Play it." Was all Mysterion added as he once again eyed the shadows, he could have sworn that he saw something move there.

[This is the Butters show! Today we will see ho-] The recording crackled and the Freedom Pals sweat drop, sometimes they really wondered if something was wrong with Butters or not.

[Uhm Sir, I think it is working now. - That's good! - Ahem. - Welcome Freedom Pals, you are probably searching me out because of that sudden follower drop throughout today. Sadly, you super heroes didn't realize something very crucial.]

They looked at each other and Mysterion had a bad feeling as he shuffled a little closer to his friends his eyes peeled on their surroundings. It looked like Professor Chaos and Buttlord were putting some real effort into this.

[This all was just a fraud to lure you out to me.]

Lights flooded the hall and they all were momentary blinded as a mechanic humming filled the air. Once vision returned to them the heroes were shocked to notice that they were surrounded by a lot of Chaos Minions, all aiming toy guns at them. But what shocked them the most were the 8 ball shooters surrounding them.

"What the fuck is this!" Super Craig shouted as he glared at the minions in his field of view.

The minions didn't answer but they all glared at them, this wasn't just their usual kind of game glare though. Mysterion did notice the show of anger some of them displayed.

"Chaos! Buttlord! What are you planning?!" He called out. His eyes wandered over the crowed of children, trying to locate these two but with no luck so far. The glare the minions were giving them seemed too intensive at that, causing Mysterion to raise an eyebrow in mild wonder.

"Buttlord won't be joining us for this, fellas." A familiar voice called from above and the heroes looked up to see Professor Chaos looking down at them. The glare he had been sending them all the same glare he had given them at school.

"What do you mean Buttlord won't be joining us?!" Human Kite shouted confused. "Aren't you two a super villain duo?"

Chaos scowled at them, his eyes narrowing. "There is no need for her to get involved with this after what you guys did to her!"

"After we did what?" Toolshed asked as they all shared a confused look which only seemed to make the villains surrounding them madder.

A soccer ball hit the ground close to them hard and the Freedom Pals present jumped in surprise. Their eyes turned to see General Disarray standing by one of the ball shooters holding another one in his hands, his eyes hard on them.

"Don't play dumb! We already know what you did! Denial is pointless!"

"These things are fucking dangerous Butters!" Human Kite shouted shocked that they were even considering using these 8 ball shooters pointed at them. Tupperware raised an eyebrow as he looked at Human Kite. Had they forgotten that one of his attacks was using a tennis ball shooter?

Mysterion didn't know how to interpret the look Chaos was giving them but something irked him. It was already strange enough that Buttlord wasn't part of this but seeing the blond boy so angry at them was unnerving. Not to mention that the reason for that was apparently something they did to Buttlord.

"And sending sixth graders after a friend isn't?" Professor Chaos retorted in a calm voice that was even more unnerving. The words the blond boy had spoken sunk into his mind and Mysterions could do nothing but only utter one word in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

 **This chapter really took me some time. The reason for it was because I did some character study on Butters / Professor Chaos. I really wanted to make this a good chapter for reasons coming in the future.  
**

 **So uh... if you have something to say or any sort of feetback just let me know, please?**

 **Either way I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oh and as always thanks you all for the PMs, Reviews, Favs, Follows and most importantly thank you all for taking the time to read this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Something was amiss. No, something wasn't right. Wendy could clearly see but not pinpoint it. It hadn't been hard to notice, and the black haired girl was sure that she wasn't the only one that noticed it. But something had changed over the weekend and the way her girl friend acted was making it painfully obvious. Or at least it was this obvious for her.

From a safe distance Wendy watched how Bebe talked with the brown haired girl. In the back of her mind she still wasn't sure if it was okay to give her best friend control over the council again for this matter but the girls had voted and so it was Bebes' turn once again. Besides it wasn't a matter of their list-making, it was a matter of a new member to the council.

Yet Wendy couldn't squish the worry, her eyes narrowed as she caught Blake tucking down her sleeves once more. The girl didn't seem to listen to what her blond best friend was talking about but still nodded every few seconds to display some kind of sign that she was still listening. The blank look and those shifting eyes said otherwise. It was weird to see her go back to that blank look when days ago the brunette had started to show more emotions more openly.

The black haired girls mind was running miles per hour now, connecting facts she didn't saw as relevant before. Butter had stuck like glue to Blake during school hours a behavior she wasn't sure she had seen before. The boys had been mumbling about some follower drop and she had confirmed that when she snooped around online a little in between classes. Then there was the fact that Blake had been focused on Cartman too. It was a fixation the new girl wasn't known for to have. Wendy wasn't completely sure yet but maybe all these things were connected after all.

A stack of pink papers tucked together to a little hand book was given to Blake by Bebe. Wendy mused for a moment how Blake would take to the law of sparkle. It was something every girl knew about and considering most thought of her as boy so far made her curious if she had seen something like this before in another town.

Shaking her head Wendy turned back to the matter had hand. Her eyes watched how Blake tucked away the hand book into her bag. Bebe was telling her something again and Blake nodded to it. The blond girl appeared to be pleased and with a swift move she patted the brown haired girl's upper arm before she left. This was when Wendy caught it. Blake had winced, like Bebes' touch had hurt the girl. Not only that but the moment Bebes' hand was no longer on her, she had taken a few steps back, creating more distance. The tucking on her sleeves seemed to also have increased now.

Wendy's eyes were narrowed as she watched the brunette leave. Something was wrong that she was sure now. There were just too many signs. Taking out her phone Wendy hurriedly made her way home so she could make use of her laptop too. This was something Call Girl would have to look into more. With the percentage of idiots, adults, teenager and children alike, in this town, there was a high chance to find out more online.

* * *

A little while later, Buttlord stepped out of the back door of Raisins, tucking on her sleeves. Additional to her usual Buttlord outfit she was wearing a green jacked that matched; a black nerv sniper was slung over her right shoulder while a rather big black sport back hung on her left. She let out a deep sigh of relieve. It looked like her little incident had a few plus points to it. Mercedes had pretty much kicked her out on forced vacation till her arms and legs were free of bruises again. Thank god these girls didn't know that concealer could also cover up these marks. It spared her from working there for a while and to think up a different excuse of why she wasn't going to work today.

Under normal circumstances she would go and report back to Professor Chaos about her not having to work today. But today wasn't normal. Her phone peeped up and she glanced at it, recognizing the number that was added just a few hours before. She swiped over the screen and read the message.

-Where the fuck are you? I am at the gate waiting! –

One blink, two blinks, three blinks. Then a string of curses that rushed through her mind as she realized that talking with Bebe as well as Mercedes lecture had taken more time than thought. Stuffing the phone back into her pocket Buttlord made a run for it. Taking all the short cuts she knew about.

For a moment she cursed that she couldn't use fast travel points like she did before, despite them not working the way in reality like they did in their fantasy. They still helped getting faster from point A to B. So because of that Buttlord arrived at the meeting point, sweaty and out of breath. She huffed in exhaustion and was bending over to catch her breath. Her hands were tucked into her sleeve as they rested on her knees. Then a pair of brown combat boots entered her field of vision.

"Took you long enough to get here. I am already out for 2 hours." The voice was clearer than the past couple of times she had heard it. Blinking a few times she looked up at the boy before her. He stood there with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Don't care how but you got me out." He shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "So what's the plan now?"

Buttlord blinked with a blank face before getting out her phone, she typed something in and showed the display to him. Her eyes sparkled in amusement when the blond boy grimaced and glared at her. Who would have thought that 15.837 names on a petition would have been enough to get Trent Boyett out in one day? She had submitted that list this morning before school and now the kid was already on free foot… well free foot with restrictions.

"….thanks…" That low mumble got Buttlord out of his thoughts and she blinked surprised a few more times. For a moment she thought she imaged it but the way Trent glared at her now made her think otherwise. Her libs tucked upwards but she refrained from smiling as she showed the black sports back into his hands before stepping into a safe distance again and tucking her sleeves over her hands again.

"What the…?" Trent eyed her critically and she motioned for him to open the bag. Once he did he looked closer at the items in the back. "Where the hell would you get this stuff?"

She shrugged, but did take note of the blond boy's excited grin. Raising an eyebrow Buttlord send him a questioning look the blond didn't seem to notice at all. "This is going to get good. What do people like to say? Revenge is a dish best served cold? This time its best served flaming hot!"

A glare replaced her blank look and she quickly typed something into her phone before she rudely showed it in front of his face. This stuff was not for his revenge it was for her villain plan.

-That's not for your revenge on the kids that got you in there in the first place! Besides I didn't get you out just so that you can sent yourself in there again!-

Trent clicked his tongue annoyed but relented anyway, despite being a mean kid, he was also one to keep his word, as long as one doesn't cross him. Closing the bag, Trent slung it over his shoulder with a minimal frustrated huff. He would get his chance, though he wasn't entirely sure that he had enough patience for that.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." His eyes narrowed as his attention was turned to Buttlord now. "Where to now? You got some secret base or are we going directly for the kid that crossed you wrong?"

Buttlord shook her head, absent minded she tucked at her sleeves again. For a moment it seemed like she was thinking about something. She pointed in a direction and started walking that way, fully expecting Trent to follow her. When she noticed that he didn't, she looked over her shoulder sending him a questioning look once again.

"Was that a no to secret base, or a no to going after the other kid?" Trent asked masking his confusion before he moved to go with her. "Pretty sure I fucking told you before but talking helps a lot when you communicate with others."

Buttlord gave him a look as she continued walking and led the way. Trent smirked. "Well fuck you too."

* * *

Call Girl stared wide eyed at the laptop screen. This wasn't good. She backtracked a random posed she had come across by accident. It was a random post by some sixth grader. Nothing special really, but for some reasons she couldn't leave it alone. So she looked through the likes and comments. Then though other posts that had similar tags.

She had found a few more like that from other sixth graders. It was like they all were proud of the same thing. Bulling a fourth grader. That really was nothing new to her, they were jerks after all.

But then Call Girl had found a rather particular comment under one of these posts.

-Bet you assholes are so proud of yourself! Just wait till we burn it with your rewards.-

Following that were a bunch of sixth graders not taking the kid that commented serious and taunting them. Clicking on the username, Call Girl found the profile of a fourth grader, Steven Michels. An ordinary boy, black hair, brown eyes, likes toy models, dislikes jerks. She read through a few of his recent posts but there was nothing in that stuck out like that one comment he made on a post. The word 'rewards' was something that made it stand out to her the most.

So she went through the once he liked and found out that the boy liked a bunch of posts from Blake, Butters and a kid named Dougie. Two of three she knew were villains for sure. Going with a gut feeling she searched out the boys Coonstagram, and bingo.

A photo of the Steven dressed like a Chaos Minion stared back at her from her laptop screen. Call Girl smiled in satisfaction. So the sixth graders and their villains had a feud or something because of a kid that good bullied. Maybe it had been another Minion. She tucked that information to the back of her mind for later.

Going back to her original search Call Girl came blinked when she found a post from the Coon. It wasn't the first post she had seen from him during this search but this one made her wonder. Usually the Coon's post spoke of him being a great hero and all. Nothing new for that kids ego. But this one there was a bit different. Next to the usual there was something that mentioned sixth graders were more useful than they thought.

Suddenly the information Call Girl found before resurfaced and she hurriedly clicked back towards the Chaos Minion and reread through what she had found earlier. A sickening feeling started to form in her stomach.

The Coon was using the sixth graders to defeat the villains.

Eyes wide Call Girl reached for her phone. She had to inform the Freedom Pals! This could lead to something very ugly, if Coon was really doing that, especially when Coon was the one behind it.

Unknowingly in her hurry she pressed the F5 button to refresh her browsers, while impatiently waiting for Toolshed to pick up.

"Come on, come on, pick up…" She muttered. Then her eyes went back to the screen as a new post appeared because of the refresh at the same time her call was sent to the mail box.

"NO! They got it wrong!" A picture of ball shooters pointed at a group of super heroes was displayed accompanied with the text: -This is what appends to those that hire sixth graders for their dirty work. In the name of Chaos we shall punish them!-

Call Girl ran, she needed to get to that location fast. The picture was enough of a hint to her to know where she needed to go. Hopefully she would get there in time to prevent the worst from happening.

* * *

 **And that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, we got some Call Girl / Wendy action. Feetback is always welcomed!  
**

 **Oh and I got some news. Starting from last Tuesday I officially got a paid internship / part time job thing. Means freetime / writing time gets cut by half at least. So sorry if future updates take longer from now on. But I will still try to update at least once a week! Maybe I will manage to make Sunday my update date from now on... we will see on that.  
**

 **Either way I really hope you all still enjoyed the chapter.**

 **So as always thanks you all for the PMs, Reviews, Favs, Follows and most importantly thank you all for taking the time to read this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mysterion huffed in exhaustion. Behind him he heard the pained groan from one of his friends. This wasn't good. Whenever they dodged one of the balls shot from a ball shooter they would get showered with foam darts and these stung. From the way their situation looked, it seemed like they had planned for them do dodge the ball shooter ammo. It sometimes even seemed like the kids on the shooters weren't aiming for them directly, sometimes. General Disarray appeared to have found a new hobby he enjoyed, and his aim wasn't half bad.

Toolshed was rubbing his exposed arms that were littered with red dots that started to grow darker, hit marks. Human Kite was using his kite as shield but that thing was slowly getting more and more holes. Super Craig was pissed enough to insult and flip of any Minion that aimed at him. He even kicked one of the soccer balls back. Mysterion couldn't help the chuckle when one of the Minions got hit square in the face with it. Tupperware on the other hand seemed fine for the most part. His getup was protecting him from the foam darts but made it harder for him to dodge the ball shooters. And Mosquito, well he was switching between insulting Chaos and whining about every dart that hit him, it didn't help that that made him repeatedly the target, though that gave the rest of them a breather every now and then.

Another silver tipped dart barely missed Mysterion's face and he spared a short moment to glare at the shooter. These kids had a good aim, a fact that he was willing to admit. But their good aim wouldn't stop them from getting out of this. He looked over his shoulder at his friends as another shout from Human Kite to Professor Chaos echoed in the hall.

In between all this everyone was yelling out to the blond villain whenever they got a spare moment. Some went the insulting route, like Craig for the most part, others tried reasoning, like Kyle choice but he was losing patency. But they all had one thing in common; they tried telling him over and over again that they had no part in Buttlord getting beaten by sixth graders. It was still a shock to all of them, and the constant bombardment wasn't helping them to deal with the shock.

Thinking about whenever he got a breather made him sick to the stomach and he felt like he failed his friend there. He wanted to protect her just like his little sister. Now realized that he didn't protect her from the sixth graders, hell he didn't even know about this. His thoughts turned to the flyers that he still kept around to give to the brunette. Mysterion still wanted to help her, but first he decided he would make it up to her. He knew he could somehow; they just needed to convince Butters that it wasn't them that hired the sixth graders. How did the blond even get to the conclusion that someone hired them?

With his thoughts running over possible theories of how Chaos figured something out they hadn't even known about, he was distracted enough not to hear Toolsheds shouting or the chorus 'Watch outs!' from the others. The next thing he knew was that he was lying flat on his back and his face hurt like hell and something warm seemed to tickle down from the point where he was supposed to feel his nose. Through mind numbing pain he distinctly heard Kyles shout that silenced everyone and ceased the bombardment.

"BUTTERS THAT'S ENOUGH! THEY BROKE HIS NOSE! THIS IS GOING TO FAR NOW!"

Well that explained the feeling of warm liquid running down his face. Carefully sitting up he uselessly tried to stop the blood flow by holding his nose with one hand. The blood still tripped onto the front of his shirt. If the bleeding won't stop soon he might hit the end with blood loss this time, possible but probably unlikely. He hadn't heard of anyone dying of blood loss from a broken nose before.

"T-that…. I… didn't…" Butters unsure voice resounded and his eyes were wide when Kenny made eye contact with him. The blond boy broke away and looked them all, his eyes reflecting an internal conflict he must be feeling right now.

"We didn't do it!" Kyle pushed on. "You just hurt Kenny on a mere accusation! It wasn't us you good damn idiot! He is fucking bleeding for real!"

The others chimed in agreeing. Seemed like Hero identities are off for the moment. Guess when one starts bleeding for real and not just pretended with ketchup is another reason to call off game antics to get serious. But that didn't stop some of the kids from glaring at them, while others did look rather remorseful.

He saw it. A flicker in Butters' eyes, then clenched fists like something just resurfaced in his mind. Determent eyes looked down at them again as the blond crossed his arms again. "If not you guys, who else could have done it? I know you guys! Don't think I have forgotten any of the shit you guys pulled in the past!"

"Can't say he is wrong." Craig muttered but Kyle glared at him and hissed a low. "That's not helping."

By now a huge blood splatter covered the 'M' from the front of his shirt but his full attention was on Butters. "Why do you even think we hired them?" He ground out, gruff voice muffled slightly. Despite game antics being indirectly called off he still choose to use his hero voice.

"The sixth grader we interrogated told us." The red haired kid they knew as General Disarray told them. He was still glaring at them but also seemed to be on edge, his eyes flickering over to Butters every few seconds.

He caught the subtitle shake of Butters head. His eyes narrowed, they were planning something and his damned nose wouldn't stop hurt like a bitch nor bleeding. Kenny slowly getting a bit dizzy also, the argument that started to form between his friends went over his head as he was focused on watching the interaction between the red haired kid and Butters.

* * *

"The junkyard?"

Her lips twitched upward, betraying her default look, as she watched the blond boy. The bag on his shoulder slipped and thumped on the ground. This was more amusing that she had originally expected.

"The junkyard?" Trent repeated once more, turning to look at her with annoyance. "I expected something cool, a secret base maybe underground or even in an attic or cellar of your house but not his!"

Buttlord shrugged and blinked a few times, took out her phone and started to type something down. She heard a frustrated sigh and looked up. Instead of sitting down on an old nearby microwave, like she expected, Trent picked up a rusty pipe and swung it around like a baseball bat.

Letting out a sigh of her own, Buttlord finished the text on her phone and carefully neared Trent. The pipe he was swinging around made that difficult and she had to duck a few times before she got close enough to tap him on his shoulder. Her first reflex was to duck away when he turned but again, he dropped the pipe despite her expectations and looked at her funny.

"What?" Regaining her body compose and dusting off imaginary dust to maintain her image despite her face still hold the same blankness, she showed him her phone.

-The junkyard is the last place anyone would look for us. Best place to tinker with fireworks unnoticed. Plus we can use the stuff we find here too.-

The mean kid raised an eyebrow at that. "The fireworks I get, no one would care if we accidentally burn some thrown away stuff. But you want to build something with garbage? I don't see anything useful here."

-You had fun swinging around that rusty pipe.-

"That's not building something." He retorted annoyed instantly, that still didn't dim the mischievous light in her eyes. Instead of typing something out again he watched how Buttlord walked over to a pile of stacked up metal ranging from old coffee machines to toasters to televisions and to washing machines.

Buttlord knew he was watching her but she didn't care, she kept going through the pile. Sometimes she still felt grossed out by what she found and moved to a different spot but that didn't stop her from picking out certain things and duping them on a different pile close to Trent. She used that moment to send him a look. Asking him wordlessly what he was waiting for as she nodded from the pile she gathered to the junkyard surrounding them.

"You really suck at communication you know."

She didn't hesitate to show him the birdy, somehow she really appreciated her other friends way more now. They at least understood her silent ques. Despite knowing that she brought this upon herself with her wish to let him play with them, she still hoped that Trent would soon understand her silent language. Maybe not as good as Butters but at least the same way her other friends did.

It was silent aside from their rampaging in the junkyard. It was neither a comfortable nor an uncomfortable silence. Buttlord was mentally going through her plan, her body more or less on autopilot. But her mind drifted away from her plans towards if she had remembered to feed her fish today again, then towards the homework that was awaiting her at home.

"So what do we need all these metal tubes for?" Snapping her head to the Buttlord blinked a few times before registering Trent's expectant look and the question he had asked. Pausing for a moment she stood straight again before fishing out her phone and typed a question of her own on it.

-Do you know about Asian fireworks?-

All she got as answer was a questioning look. She smirked lightly, but in the back of her mind she really hoped that Trent wasn't a pyromaniac.

* * *

Having used an excuse to get away from his friends for a while, he walked through a few back streets. He gave a curt look over his shoulder just to make sure that no one was following him. The plastic bag was clutched to his chest.

Seeing how no one was following him, he felt slightly silly for his minor panic attack as his hold on the plastic bag relaxed slightly. Still he hurried through the streets to the meeting point. When he arrived he saw that they were already there waiting.

A glare was sent his way and he gulped. For a moment he felt like all this had been a bad idea from the start but someone had needed to do something. Seeing how his friends went more with the flow and that wasn't enough. So he had stepped in, in his mind he was still doing the right thing.

"You got your part of the deal?" The sixth grader before him who appeared to be the leader asked, his arms crossed as he looked down at him.

Mutely he nodded showing the plastic bag.

The sixth grader made a motion to hand over the bag. Looking down at it he hesitated for a moment. Questioning again if what he did was really right in the means of justice. A second later the back that contained his father's old magazines and a video that apparently traumatized one of his friends.

The sixth grad leader inspected the things and smirked. "Good."

A relieved sigh escaped him and he turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard the leader talk again. "If ya need us to beat another forthy just give us a call!"

His body tensed at the thought of dealing with sixth graders again. If everything worked the way he hoped for it wouldn't happen again. "That'z not necezzary anymore."

Besides he still had a duty as super hero to uphold.

* * *

 **I am sorry for updating so late, but I did not think that school and work at the same time would be so stressful. Even now I still feel like I would fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.  
**

 **I also have to say that this chapter was rewritten at least 10 times the past days and I am still not happy with it. I hope you all still enjoyed reading it despite of my own feeling towards this chapter.**

 **So thank you all for taking the time to read this and thank you all for the PMs, Reviews, Favs and Follows.  
**

 **Btw... did those that follow get a notification when I last updated? I am not sure but apparently I hat a few PM messages saying that they didn't know I update. So I am just curious.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eric Cartman or rather the Coon was having a blast. Everything was just going the way he wanted. He didn't even have to do that much to make things work. Who would have thought that being at the right place at the right time was going to give him some serious leverage over one of their villains? A villain who was working for him now again.

He couldn't contain that smug grin that spread across his face. This was way better than he thought. Buttlord was his tool again, just like she was in the very beginning. All he needed now was to start on phase two of his plans. He needed to shatter the Freedom Pals, make them realize their mistake to the point where they would come back crawling to him begging to be part of Coon and Friends again. This was getting way better than Civil War 1 and 2.

He giggled, covering his mouth with one claw, imaging how he would let everyone but Buttlord and Human Kite join his franchise again. This was getting better and better. But the best part was that he was going to make Buttlord pay for tricking them. Right now he was playing it off as her working for him but that was all just little steps in his grant scheme.

After all he knew it was her fault that he got grounded before. Technically he still was but that didn't matter right now. He would pay her back for that tenfold. After all no one messed with him and got away free.

Taking out a new white board he started to draw out another phase of his grant master plan. This one involved using Buttlord to get Chaos out of the way. It was one of the ways he was going to make Buttlord beg for rejoining him in the end. He had noticed the growing friendship between her and Chaos. He just needed to convince Chaos to follow his lead once again. He managed that a few times before, Butters was after all an easy target to manipulate. And Coon was sure that he could do it a few more times, the right words here, a few little lies there, was all he would need. It was just a matter of distrust to spread till the two villains would go against each other.

A crude image of Buttlord and Chaos going different ways was drawn on the board followed by Buttlord begging for him to let her join again. Yes, he just needed to play his cards right and with his current control over the girl he had cemented the first steps. She was going to end up isolated and alone, just the way she deserves it after her betrayal. Not even the girls would want her around then.

The day where he, the Coon, comes out as the greatest hero among them all was getting closer and closer. Really getting what he deserves and at the same time getting to break that traitor girl's proud spirit was awesome. The sixth graders did more than he had asked for, maybe he should reward them better.

Either way the Coon crossed his arms and nodded in approval of his now finished drawn out plan. A smirk plastered on his face as he stored it away in a secret hideout of his base and went towards his communication terminal. His hands ghosted over the drawn keyboard, for now he was going to build up that false trust to Buttlord again, making her aware that despite working for him, she could still count on his help.

* * *

Buttlord frowned. The smell of burned plastic invaded her nose and she tried hard not to scrunch up her nose at that. Slowly her eyes traveled over to the boy standing next to her with crossed arms and looking away from her. A lither was clutched in one of his hands.

His shirt was slightly scorched and so was her jacket tho the blackness of the fabric didn't make it notable. The smell of burned polyester did.

She raised an eyebrow and kept staring at him.

He stayed quit, still looking away.

The smell of burning plastic slowly got stronger.

Buttlord fished out her phone and started typing.

A moment later she tapped his shoulder showing him the display of her phone. He looked at it only from the corner of his eyes.

-Didn't you say you weren't a pyromaniac?-

"I am not." Trent Boyett grumbled irritated, both children looked back at the burning pile of plastic tubes and failed firework bombs.

-Really?- Skepticism was written all over her usually blank face.

The tips of the blond boys ears turned slightly red and he glared heatedly at her.

"You wanted to fucking test this construction. Don't act like this isn't your fucking fault either!"

Buttlord shrugged and glanced back at their failed attempt of setting the place up. She wondered for a moment how much money she would need to replace the lost fireworks. Her hand dug through her pack until she found another roll of duct tape. She eyed the left over pipes and tubes, contemplating for a moment if they would need to find more to set the place up.

"Why are we even setting this place up like this?" She heard Trent's voice and turned around. He had plopped down on the ground and was now tacking apart a few of the fireworks they hadn't set on fire or exploded yet. "Shouldn't we like go after the kid that pissed you off? I am itching to get my hands on those assholes that pissed me off."

Buttlord blinked. Going after the Coon right now? It did sound tempting. But with the way she had learned the boy ticked, she was going to have to be prepared. That's why she wanted to set this place up. She needed to be prepared. Also with the way their games worked, she wanted to have final battle to be epic.

Taking one of the tubes in her hands she taped it to another pipe absentminded. The smell of burned plastic still lingered in the air. For a moment Buttlord wondered if she should have taken one of these air refreshers from her mom with her. Do these things even work with the smell of burned plastic? Or would they just make the fire worse. Like with hairspray cans? Oh, that would be a nice idea for an attack... maybe?

While the brunettes mind wandered off in thoughts, Trent grumbled in annoyance as he didn't get an answer. The girl had nodded when he asked if he would get his revenge but the way they were going was way to slow for him. He had first thought that he could use the fireworks. After all it was kind of fire they blamed on him that got him arrested. Using something akin to fire was just a natural retaliation.

Extracting the black gun powder from another fireworks body he filled it up in a plastic bottle. He thought about their first prototype and grimaced at how spectacular that failed. The fire had gone out already but the smell still lingered. It made him question slightly the first ideas of revenge he had gotten when they started working on this.

Looking over to the distracted girl he narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Is that intentional?"

His question had snapped the girl out of whatever she had been thinking only to find her staring blankly at her hands now. He watched her blink a few times before turning to look at him, her face not betraying the emotionless look.

The two children just stared at each other for a moment. Buttlord turned away first her eyes back on her hands as she tucked on them and made it slightly worse. Her hands stilled instantly as she noticed the sound of fabric getting ripped, her eyes glared at the offending stripes of duct tape. How did she even manage to tape herself onto the pipes in such a mess without even realizing?

"Aren't you supposed to be good in crafting?" Tents questioned as he laughed at the girl's glare before he moved to help her out of that sticky situation without ripping up the sleeves of her jacket. For some reasons the ripped fabric made her even more panicked.

Revenge might be his top priority but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy being a child for a change.

* * *

Professor Chaos stared down at the heroes before him. His eyes stayed on the one that was down a huge blood splatter was on the front of his shirt and blood also still tickled out of his broken nose. His resolve was slightly shaken at seeing that wound they had inflicted. Looking over his minions he could see that some of them felt remorseful about that. His right hand General Disarray though didn't look the slightest bit sorry about this.

 _'They deserve worse for what they did to Buttlord.'_

It was an unspoken thought that Disarray had conveyed to him whenever their eyes met. He couldn't help but shake his head at that. They might deserve worse but he wouldn't step as low as they had.

By now the heroes had turned against each other. He hadn't planned for that. But he wasn't going to stop them either. By now they had stopped using their hero personas when addressing each other. Clyde and Craig were arguing with Stan and Kyle about the times they had hired sixth graders to defend them or do things they weren't brave enough to do.

Chaos clenched his fists tighter at that. This argument just proved their guilt. They were the once that hurt Buttlord. Well not directly but indirectly. He didn't even want to image how she would feel knowing that the friends she trusted sent sixth graders after her. Partly he thought that the girl might shrug it off with a forced smile to ease his worries and partly he thought that just maybe she would come up with a plan for revenge like he did. He was sure enough that their friendship was to the point that she would do the same for him.

"THATS ENOUGH!" He raised his voice directing the attention of the arguing children as well as his minions and general at him again. He paused for a moment, to steel his nervous that were going haywire. "This arguing just proofs how cable you guys are of stepping this low. There is no point in trying to push the blame on someone else!"

Human Kite and Toolshed looked at him like he had gone insane, Super Craig's expression he couldn't really categorize and Tupperware was glaring openly. Probably thinking about how he shouldn't throw them all into one pot. He caught a glimpse of Mysterion's narrowed and calculating eyes but ignored it as he revealed the familiar control of his fathers drone, that was supposed to be locked away in the attic. Oh he was going to get grounded for that but it would be worth it this time.

Like practiced every minion took position again, readying their aim and fingers on the trigger. General Disarray was rubbing his hands in anticipation as motioned for a couple of unarmed minions to actually bring out the net filled with footballs.

Just as he was actually take control of the drone to start the grant final... the phone on the controller shut down and a static noise echoed in the building. Confused the Chaos blinked at the device, only to see that the drone less gracefully than it should dropped out of their hiding place and crashed into the ground. A flinch cursed through his body, oh that was earning him a couple of months of being grounded.

"Chaos stop this ridiculousness." A female voice resounded from around them.

"Call Girl!" Toolshed shouted, they all were falling back into the hero personas automatically. The heroes looked around for their fellow friend but she did not make an appearance yet.

There was again that static noise. It sizzled for a moment before her voice echoed again. "I have hacked the speakers of this place! Professor Chaos your directing your anger at the wrong franchise!"

"Yeah right!" General Disarray huffed. "We have enough intel to proof it was you guys."

"Shut the fuck up squirt!" Human Kite snapped. "We told you guys often enough that it wasn't us!"

"Yea right..." Super Craig muttered eying his friends, the argument was still not off the table. A frustrated groan escaped Human Kite and Toolshed sighed in irritation.

Professor Chaos on the other hand was getting nervous. Call Girl was going to ruin everything at this rate. He was so close at getting payback. Then again they probably wouldn't need the drone for that. Silently he gave his confused minions a signal to get ready again while the Freedom Pals were distracted.

It was then that a thud resounded from behind the Super villain and he turned around in a swift movement while aiming his modified toy gun. Call Girl stood before him her hand raised as a sign of peace, one holding a phone in her hand.

"Listen Chaos. It really wasn't the Freedom Pals that did it." Her voice was calm trying to smooth him but he couldn't let his guard down. This could be just another trick. "Look at this post. This is all a scheme by the Coon."

Distinctly he heard Human Kite mutter something about that he should have known this was the fatasses fault.

"Don't believe her Professor! That's just another trick!" Disarray shouted his voice irritated but the murmur that went through the Chaos Minions doubting his words felt deafening.

Professor Chaos mind was racing with distrustful yet hopeful thoughts. Maybe their friends didn't stop this low after all. But what if Call Girl was just lying to save them? But it was more believable that Coon was asshole to give Buttlord shit than the others. Yet he wasn't part of a franchise anymore. Coon and friends had disbanded. Confused Chaos tried to make up his mind as he recalled Buttlord's recent behavior. His eyes narrowed as he steadied his aim.

"That's bullshit!"

Before he could really react a selfiestick made contact with one side of his head as another hit the nerf gun out of his hands. Disoriented he registered Call Girl saying sorry and that he didn't leave her any other choice as the lights went out and true chaos erupted.

Call Girl and the Freedom Pals had tricked him after all.

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry for taking so long. I gravely underestimated a lot of factors while writing. One was my lag of access to the internet. Another was... well my loss of inspiration. I still want to finish this story, its the first one I am actually getting brave enough to let other people read but I am lacking a lot of motivation to write and ideas to write to. I still have a clear outline to were I want this to go tho.  
**

 **But yea this all probably sounds like a bad excuse to you guys and I am sorry for that. I will try to make it better but please bear with with me and the next few chapters if they aren't as good as usually, it will probalbly take a little more time before I get my spirit back.**

 **Also DevilDragon8? Thank you for your advice I will keep it in mind from now on. Hope it will help making this better again.**

 **Still Thank you all for still reading this story and for all the reviews, favorits and follows! I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter at least a little.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tension was high. Distrust and suspicion was driving friends apart. The game finally shoved its ugly side into their daily lives. A certain brunette was blissfully oblivious to that. Or that was what Wendy observed so far. Worry reflected in her eyes when she watched her friend. It still pained her to think that she hadn't seen the signs, that it was Buttlord aka Blake that was attacked and not some nameless chaos minion.

The constant tucking on her sleeves, refusing to wear T-shirts, even if she wore them just days prior to this whole mess. They needed to talk and not just about what Bebe was expecting of the fellow girl. She needed to know if her girl friend was really okay or not.

Wendy frowned, her mind racing. Cornering Buttlord as Call Girl probably wouldn't get her any further than Wendy trying to talk to Blake. The later would be hard considering a certain blonds behavior. If Butters wasn't acting off the day before he was definitely now... no it wasn't like he was acting off. Wendy understood the reason behind the way Butters stuck like glue to Blake. Then again the blond boy was sending them the same glare he had the day before just a little bit more intense and he included her this time around.

It didn't bother the black haired girl as much as it probably should seeing how he did that out of worry for the brunette. Sure it made it increasingly harder for the rest of them all to get a chance to talk to Blake. But what bothered her was that Cartman of all people was allowed closer. Butters had no qualms in letting Cartman around while he glared at any of the others who didn't belong with his minions or was of the neutral part when they tried approaching. She even suspected that Chaos Minions blocked their way whenever they got to close. It was just to coincidental that there always was another kid walking by or blocking their view when they wanted to talk and that each of these kids wore a obvious aluminum bracelet. It was astonishing to realize that over half their grade had chosen to join Chaos' side.

Letting out a sigh Wendy turned back towards her lunch and listened half hearted how Bebe complained about her latest fashion taboo, white tennis socks. She agreed that they didn't look as good as some people thought but her mind was elsewhere. Call Girl was recalling the events of yesterday evening...

There had been a shift between the Freedom Pals after they had informed everyone about what had happened. Super Craig, Mosquito and Tupperware weren't fully able to believe that Toolshed, Human Kite and Mysterion had nothing to do with the sixth graders actions. Fastpass, Doctor Timothy and Captain Diabetes on the other hand tried to play peace maker. She had only stood by as the boys argued back and for with their arguments running in circles while she stayed neutral as much as she could while doing some researches on Coon... though she really wanted to defend Toolshed.

Ironically it was Wonder Tweek, who was close to a total freak out, considering how much he had twitched, that reminded them all that it was more important to find out how Buttlord was really doing. Strangely enough Wonder Tweek had looked like the most worried from all of them. It was probably due to Buttlord having led a helping hand in fixing his relationship.

She had chosen that moment to reveal to the others what she had found about Coon and probably his schemes. A mix of emotions was what she got in return. A lot of them had become vocal about how much of a menace the Coon had become, yet she still had spotted the distrust in Super Craig's eyes. It also unnerved her how silent some like Mysterion, Mosquito or Captain Diabetes had become that time. It was like they were planning something on their own.

Though the final call had come from the Doctor like always. He had addressed everyones worry and anger and suggested that each of them needed to work on getting into contact with Buttlord again. He also made it clear that it was necessary to calm down Professor Chaos and to find out how Buttlord was really doing. She hadn't missed the pointed look Doctor Timothy had given her as he mentioned that it was of great importance to make their villains realize their mistakes before taking any further actions against them.

She had to admit that maybe knocking down Chaos hadn't been the best idea, maybe even a rather rash action. Call Girl may also admit that her that was most likely going to make future plans involving Chaos harder but she had gotten them out of that situation. At that time it was all that mattered.

"Wendy what do you think? Do shorts or hot pants look better with them?" Snapping out of her memories Wendy looked over to her friends. She took a moment to recall about what they had been talking, masking it with a thoughtful expression before giving her opinion.

After that the black haired girl glanced once more over her shoulder finding the table Butters, Blake and Cartman had been sitting at empty. She really had hoped to get to talk to her girl friend today but it look like it won't happen during school hours at least. Maybe she could get the other girls involved, they had planned on dragging the brunette with them for some quality girl time anyway.

* * *

It was a several defense plan General Disarray and Professor Chaos had decided on after the previous day's failure. If certain people wanted to seek out their female friend to talk to, they had several walls of defense ready to spring into action.

The first few were the Chaos Minions. Despite not being dressed as one they were still willing to act as them even going so far to wear aluminum bracelets to showcase their alliance. They would either block of their way or sight of the brunette. The factor that most kids that didn't get to play super heroes with the others and had chosen to become Chaos Minions was playing well into their numbers for that. It also made sure that Butters and Doughie had enough time to lead Blake away or distract the girl long enough at times. It was a subtitle defense yet kind of obvious but it was effective so far.

The second level was Doughie. The kid was surprisingly good and annoying anyone away. Despite being a grade lower then them he stuck around every chance he got. It was also interesting to see that he pulled a bunch of his classmates into their schemes. Not that they needed more people on their sides. The redhead used that to his advantage and with persistence and random topic with absurd questions no one would want to answer, he managed to keep everyone unwanted on distance.

No one managed so far to get past the second wall but in case anyone would Butters was the last defense. If it would ever be needed he would find an excuse to drag Douchebag away or distract her with whatever topic came to his mind. Like how his hamster was doing or tell her stories about adventures she wasn't around for.

But despite there walls of defense Eric Cartman hat managed to still sit at the table he had chosen for them at lunch. The blond had been wary of him at first but was still his bubbly nice self when he remembered that Coon was not part of the Freedom Pals as far as he knew. Besides it looked like Cartman was still unaware of the fact that they had put the blame of him the prank the other day. And to add insult to injury, Butters discovered that Cartman was a good tool to keep the others away too.

But there was something that did still bother him as he watched his female friend. Douchebag showed an unusual amount of wariness and annoyance towards the fat kid, more so Cartman usually managed to get out of the girl.

"You alright buddy?" He had asked in a quiet moment where Cartman wasn't paying them enough attention and gloating about something Butters currently didn't care enough about, on second thought that was unusual for him too.

The girl only shrugged pulling at her sleeves unknowingly again, then sent a dirty glare towards Cartman before giving him another shrug and a strained sheepish smile. For a split second his eyes narrowed at that but replaced fast by a silly smile so she wouldn't worry.

"You ready for later today?" He whispered over after agreeing with whatever Cartman wanted him to agree to. He missed how the smug smile Cartman hat turned into a wide grin and how his Buddy rose an eyebrow at him before sending another glare at the fat kid. For a moment Butters wondered if he should have paid more attention towards what Cartman was saying but his attention was already divided by keeping an eye on their surroundings, making sure no one messed with his friend when he was around and partly thinking about what they had planned for today... and a little bit on how he was going to deal with the Freedom Part next.

Douchbag bumping into his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts as she shoved her phone towards him under the table so Cartman wouldn't notice.

\- Think our information network got some dirt on the other boys? -

Butters had trouble hiding his grin but masked it with an agreeing nod to Cartman complaining already about their next class. Though the slight lift of the corner from his partners mouth told him that she took it as a yes to her question when they got up to leave their lunch table. Despite the feud he had with the Freedom Pals behind his partners back he couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

Mosquito drummed with his fingers against his table in thought. His eyes couldn't help but follow the girls as they walked passed him. He tried to wait patiently but his weakness was making it harder. It really took everything he had to not just spill out one of his glorious adventurers to impress the girls tenting to him.

For a moment he wondered if coming here had been a good idea after all but Doctor Timothy had suggested that each of them should try to get into contact with Buttlord. What better way was there then to use his own weakness to his advantage.

"Sorry sweety, did you wait long?"

"Mercedes?" Mosquito really couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as the head waitress of Raisins sat down next to him with his order. The head waitress wasn't known to take care of only one quest, she usually walked around and helped out the other waitresses or set up the little actions, parties and moods. She only payed special attention to certain customers, the ones that paid for the vip cards. His walled wouldn't survive if he bought one.

"The other girls always talked about your amazing stories..." The blond girls eyes sparkled with mirth pulling Mosquito slowly into her charming spell. "...I got curious and wanted to talk to you myself~"

He blinked, then a blush spread across his face before he puffed up his chest a little. "Of course darling, which of my great adventure would you like to hear about?"

A giggle erupted from Mercedes as she traced his arm with one well manicured fingernails. "How about something recent? Is there anything this great hero accomplished lately?"

His original reason for coming here flew out the window the moment he looked at these charming eyes. It was like spell was put on him and for a moment Mosquito contemplated that fact, but that hand going up and down his arm was very distracting.

"Any great plans for the near future?" She purred, while one hand played with the end of his wings. He blinked a couple of times as another blush spread over his face and seconds later he boosted about how he was going to be the one to unite the Freedom Pals again and to gain Buttlords and Professor Chaos' trust.

Mercedes smiled happily a satisfied gleam entering her eyes, this customer was going to leave more then just a great tip behind.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that it took so long, I am not going to make up any excuses of why it took so long just that live isn't the best right now for me. But I want to assure you guys this story is far from done and it appears that its going to have more chapters then I expected when I started writing.  
**

 **This might sound strange but I wanted to thank you all for reading this storie, with how my live is going it means a lot more than most of you will probably be aware of. So thank you.  
**

 **And like always thank you all for all the reviews, favorits and follows! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Buttlord opened the door and stepped out of the changing room nervously. She tugged at the hem of the white long sleeved dress shirt she was wearing that flared out a little around her waist. The black west she wore over it felt slightly constricting but General Disarray had insisted that together with her black trousers made the outfit look very business and serious like.

She still didn't like the outfit and the scowl on her face showed that.

"Lighten up boss lady." The general grinned in amusement as he walked up to her, she had the distinct feeling that he was enjoying her discomfort. "You only have to wear that for special meetings."

The red head winked yet the amusement in his eyes shined brightly. Buttlord only sent him a light glare as answer and crossed her arms. HE wasn't dressed up to look all proper and serious! But what annoyed her more was that Disarray didn't even allow her to draw her logo on the back of the black vest, so only her green mask with black cat ears defined her currently as Buttlord... and maybe the green nails she had gotten done by her mother again.

The opening of a door a couple of meters to her right made her look over to see her partner in crime step out fully decked out in his business suit. He was adjusting the dress jacket before he looked up and gave them a silly smile. "Ready for the meeting partner?"

Buttlord blinked a couple of times blankly before giving a nod and the two left their base. She ignored all the comments of the Chaos Minions concerning her outfit. How the hell did Profersor Chaos stand wearing something so formal... though for the sake of their plan she would deal with that outfit for now. After all she only was there to present her part in this whole thing and to be a mental support. Chaos would do most of the talking anyway, thankfully. Though she did take a good old pen and paper block with her just in case she would need it...

...and that she did even if it was only to get attention.

"I refuse to work with her, per se!"

"Stop being such a pussy and get over it."

"I am having second thoughts of working with you too!"

After five minutes of listening to mainly two people arguing, if throwing insults could be called arguing, starting by the point when one of them spotted her next to Professor Chaos. Buttlord unceremoniously slammed the paper block against the table and gave them a glare. She could hear Henrietta huff at the other side of the table, not even bothering to hide the distaste of those opposite her. Professor Chaos was radiant with well hidden nervousness and the brunette swore she was going to hit the General for setting up a meeting with both Vamp kids and Goth kids at the same, it was just her luck that the Raisins girls weren't here too. Then hell would have broken lose for sure.

"Fellas please calm down. We are here to discuss Operation Black Time." Chaos tried to intervened, not like it was helping much seeing how Mike 'Vampir' still glared at Buttlord heatedly.

Looks like the birthday party crashing was still not forgotten, even if her super heroes day lay past her. It would have been a lie to say that she didn't feel bad for him but it also would have been a lie to say that she didn't had fun. Besides it had been the first time Mysterion had actively asked for her help and she would probably do it again if they weren't supposed to work together with the Vamp kids now. Besides she was a villain now... and wasn't party crashing a villainousness act?

"Conformist." Henrietta huffed before taking a long drag from her cigarette, the kids next to her gave sounds of agreement from them. Buttlord was pretty sure that smoking inside the building was forbidden but the Goth kids didn't seem to care. The Vamp kids only hissed in return.

This was going to give her one hell of a headache. Still she added her own kind of sentiment in by glaring reprimanding at both sides of the table.

"We can resolve issues between the parties later, fellas. There are more important things to discuss, like the changes to the plan we will have to make." Chaos spoke up seeing how the arguing has cased for now but still eyed everyone with a hint of nervousness. He still did send her curious glances but she shrugged as answer and silently promised an explanation later. Also she did send Mike his very own, singled out, stern half glaring , shut up, glare. It made the hand that was about to lift, lower again and made him listen to the operation plans presented by Professor Chaos.

Buttlord tactfully ignored the smug look Henrietta sported in favor of giving Chaos her attention and a signal to continue before giving them all a blank stare. A small smile tugged on her lips as Professor Chaos patted her shoulder seemingly casual during an explanation that involved her. She knew that it was to let her know he was thankful for shutting up Mike 'Vampir' and stopping another argument.

* * *

Toolshed paced in base room. His mind going back to the information Call Girl had shared with everyone. Their plans on getting into contact with the girl seemed all to end in a dead end. Chaos had made sure to keep them all on a distance even during the school time or outside the game. Distantly he could hear Human Kite and Tupperware discuss something and asking Doctor Timothy's opinion every now and then.

They were still waiting for the return for a couple of other team mates to report their findings. He had small hopes that at least one of the others had been more successful. But seeing how only Mosquito, Mysterion and Captain Diabetes were left to return to base...

...hope wasn't great at all.

Shaking his head Toolshed stopped his pacing to look at his phone, he scrolled through his chat with Call Girl. The heroine mentioned something about an idea she would bring into motion tomorrow. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he read once more of her assurance that her plan of making contact won't fail, like any previous attempts, not that there were many.

A sigh escaped him. Somehow he felt that him and his friends ended up stuck in a situation they couldn't do much about unless Professor Chaos' mind could be changed. And that wasn't something done easily if one wasn't as manipulative as the Coon. But there had to be something he could do, anything.

"Why don't we just interrogate one of his Minions?" He heard Tupperware.

"Suuuuuureeeeee... have you ever seen one of them going around alone?" Super Craig remarked and even thought Toolshed didn't look in his direction, he was sure that his fellow hero was crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"That's at least better then doing nothing." Human Kite mentioned thoughtful and Toolshed knew that his friend was cooking up something. "What else can we do really? Get someone in there undercover?"

"T-t-t-that doesn't s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sound so bad." Fastpast put in his own opinion. "We could fi- fi- fi-fi- fig- figure out easier what they plan."

"I didn't mean to suggest that as a plan." Human Kite muttered. "I don't think its possible to get into the ranks of the Chaos Minions easily."

"But what about those they are in contact with?" Doctor Timothy told everyone, even gaining Toolshed's attention now as he looked up from his phone.

"Call Girl mentioned something about certain groups that started to follow the villains." Everyone followed as Doctor Timothy rolled over to one of the displays. For some reasons Toolshed felt like the Doctor was focusing on him the most. "Direct contact to Buttlord might be impossible at the moment, but we could attempt it over indirect ways."

Toolshed blinked for a moment, trying to make sense of what Doctor Timothy was planning. His mouth opened slightly, ready to ask more about the plan but the question was still forming in his mind. The Doctor gave Tupperware a que and the hero stepped up to the screen and input something on the keyboard everyone seemed to understand as all eyes turned to one of their own.

Raven was blankly staring back at Toolshed from the screen.

* * *

This was wrong.

This was definitely wrong.

But it was to late to turn back.

So he pushed all feelings of remorse or guilt away.

Mysterion glanced over his shoulder once more before he turned his attention back to the window he was trying to get in through. He was in luck as he found that the window wasn't locked as he thought it would be at first.

With another glance over his shoulder to make sure that no one was watching him he opened the window quietly and stepped into the room. He surveyed his surroundings. The room didn't change much form the last time he saw it. Maybe a few more knick knacks were added and that small box with nerf gun clips was surely new.

Silently he stepped more into the room, trying to see if there was anything unusual. In the back of his mind his hero instinct was telling him that he was doing the wrong approach of the situation but he muted it as good as he could. The dirty part of his mind told him to look through the closet it was slightly harder to ignore or mute.

"There has to be something here..." He muttered, distracting himself by trying to listen to any suspicious noises in the house. His eyes landed on something pink on the floor near the bed. His eyes narrowed. That was a color he wouldn't usually connect to the owner of this room.

Picking it up he inspected it and refrained from grimacing as the glitter stuck to his gloves. "The girls?" Narrowing his eyes at the piece of paper he tried to remember if he had ever seen her making direct contact to any of the other girls aside from Wendy, but he couldn't.

Placing the letter back to were he found it he wandered around quietly, nothing else caught his eye so far and Mysterion scowled. He had hoped to find more. He wandered over to the desk and carefully flicked through a couple of the notebooks on it.

He coughed to cover a laugh when he found a silly doodle on her math homeworks that looked like Cartman getting run through by the number seven that was turned into a grave stone.

Taking the next note book to look through, he stopped after around 20 pages. A small note fell out between the pages and he picked it up his eyes narrowed slightly once he read the text. Placing the note back between the pages he made sure to leave everything the way it was before his intrusion.

Just when he was about to leave the room from the window again, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Mysterion contemplated a thought that had crossed his mind, nodding to himself he turned away from the window and tapped one of the pamphlets, he surprisingly still carried around, onto the headboard of her bed. After that he snatched a sticky note from the desk and scrawled a short message on it, he tapped it to the inside of the window.

Satisfied with his action and with his new findings, he quietly closed the window behind him, careful to not make the sticky note fall off and left without a trace.

* * *

Buttlord breathed deeply in as the cool evening air filled her lungs. Slowly the air left her lungs again and she blinked up at the sky. She cracked her neck, good was she happy to be finally out of that formal clothing. Next time she would make the General dress up and join the meeting, she grinned at that thought of getting revenge for her discomfort that way.

Everything was going like planned for them, though she was not going to relax just yet. After parting ways with Chaos and the others she had chosen to follow the call of an annoying pest. Her phone had been on silent the whole time, so the onslaught of messages had gone over her head during the meeting, only later she had seen the over 100 messages from one single person.

Buttlord let out a mute sigh, crossing her arms as she leaned against one of the tree in the playground. The place was empty, understandable. It was getting late and despite this town being South Park even some parents had enough common sense to not let their kids play alone late there.

"Don't turn around!" A voice from the other side of the tree resounded in the area, to loud to go unnoticed if anyone else had been around. Buttlord's eyes twitched. If this was supposed to be a secret meeting then her contact was doing a pretty damn awful job.

"Tell me what you have." He demanded and Buttlord resisted the urge the facepalm. It was silent for a couple of minutes and it seemed that her contact understood the foolishness of his statement as he coughed to cover his embarrassment and to regain his 'coolness'.

Taking pity Buttlord shook her head and pulled a piece of folded paper out. With one hand she reached behind her and around the tree without turning and held out the paper. She grimaced when she felt a clawed hand snatch it from her hand, hopefully not leaving any scratches.

Paper rustling.

"The Vamp Kids? I see..."

Buttlord crossed her arms and clenched her fists. Good she couldn't wait for this to be over.

"You have done good. Don't fuck up now, I want you to keep a close eye on them. "

A swisch sound and a number of heavy footsteps later, Buttlord was left alone again. She leaned against the tree for a while longer and listened, but only the rustling of the leaves reached her ears. Feeling that it was save now she fished out her phone and send a quick message to someone before she hurried home herself.

* * *

 **I am really sorry again for updating so slow and taking so long. Everything in my life right now points against writing. And Writing has always been somthing fun for me, don't worry I will continue writing this story its just... it will take a while before I can overcome this. I am not a great person or strong as all the characters I like to watch or read about... so it will take me a little longer.  
**

 **Once again I thank everyone who reads this story! It really means a lot to me that people read it!  
**

 **And like always thank you all for all the reviews, favorits and follows! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
